La tourmente des coeurs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Seul avec ses quatre enfants, Alguérande se raccroche à un ultime espoir : que l'Arbre de Terra IV lui rende sa femme. Les mois passent, la vie se reconstruit, une ancienne amie se fait très insistante. L'Unique semble avoir complètement disparu mais Alguérande sait qu'il lui faudra enfin percer ce mystère pour atteindre la pleine possession de ses talents si particuliers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Tori-San, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

- Je peux savoir de quoi tu t'es mêlé, Alveyron ? Et pour commencer, arrête de voyager dans le temps, d'être garçonnet un jour et adulte l'instant d'après ! Je vais finir par perdre mes derniers neurones à essayer de comprendre et de suivre ton fil de vie !

Riant, Alveyron lâcha son père qu'il avait ramené sur Terra IV, au pied de l'Arbre de Vie.

- Il faut pourtant bien que quelqu'un se charge de tirer une tête de mule des mauvais pas où elle se met ! ? remarqua-t-il en faisant disparaître ses propres ailes de cygne.

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu de cet affrontement ! se défendit Alguérande. C'est l'Unique qui m'a provoqué !

- Il t'a défié et tu as foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir ! rétorqua un peu sèchement le jeune homme aux boucles de miel et aux grands yeux verts, la balafre familiale marquant sa joue gauche. Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, et lui n'attendait que cela !

- Comme si je l'avais ignoré, aboya encore Alguérande. Mais l'Unique aurait mis ses menaces à exécution, je devais l'en empêcher !

- Non, balayer des poussières n'aurait présenté aucun intérêt pour lui, rectifia encore Alveyron. Il voulait juste t'amener au combat, et t'écraser !

- Hum pas sûr… Et merci de ta confiance en moi, pour me désigner perdant d'avance ! J'en ai vu d'autres !

- Tu en as bien trop vu, et en bien peu de temps, mon papa ! Je suis là désormais, avec mon petit frère et mes cadets à naître !

- Si seulement cette malédiction pouvait s'éteindre avec moi, soupira Alguérande. Je vous charge de tant de souffrances à venir !

- Nous choisissons notre voie, librement, et grâce à la bride que tu nous laisses sur le cou, papa ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Et nous sommes tous tellement fiers de t'avoir !

- Merci, Alfie, mais ça ne me suffit plus. J'avais déjà peur pour toi, je sais sans aucun doute possible que je ne pourrai que trembler pour vous jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

- Tu es notre papa, tu ne peux pas agir autrement. Et avec maman, vous veillez sur nous, chaque jour. Nous ne vous en aimons que plus !

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je me trompe, ou tu sais les enfants que porte ta maman ?

- Bien sûr ! Le futur a été réécrit, j'y vis, avec toute notre famille !

- Comme si je ne le savais que trop ! siffla Alguérande, avec un regard presque réprobateur pour son aîné de vingt-cinq ans. Il fallait que je meure, tu m'as ramené déjà deux fois, c'est trop, et ça menace ce que nous avons de plus cher !

- Je suis le premier responsable, intervint Pouchy. C'est moi qui, la première fois, ai mis en tête à Madaryne que nous pouvions lui rendre l'homme de sa vie ! On dirait que je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose de bien pour notre famille… Jusqu'à ces reproches immérités dont l'Unique s'est servi pour te les renvoyer en pleine face, Algie. Je suis tellement désolé !

Alguérande serra doucement l'épaule de son cadet blond.

- Tu fais ce que tu penses le plus juste, comme nous tous, dans chacune de nos actions. Parfois, nous pouvons nous tromper. Mais rien ne nous empêchera jamais d'agir selon nos cœurs, et ça vaut pour chacun d'entre nous.

Alveyron sourit largement.

- Evidemment, nous sommes une famille !

* * *

Alguérande était demeuré vingt-quatre heures sur Terra IV, les suivantes de la jeune Reine des Sylvidres préparant et servant les repas des trois hommes. Terswhine avait installé Alguérande et Alveyron dans l'une des chambres de leur maison et tous avaient profité des étranges instants entre eux.

- Tu vas redevenir un petit garçon, Alveyron ?

- Forcément ! Dès que tu quitteras Terra IV pour le _Pharaon _! Pour toi, ton âge, ton fil de destinée, je suis un enfant ! Tu reverras l'Unique bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Si seulement je pouvais l'oublier, soupira Alguérande. Je ne veux pas me battre contre lui, je n'ai aucun reproche à lui faire ! Mais je refuse qu'il menace les miens ! Il va me falloir composer avec cette nouvelle donne, que je réfléchisse à ce qui nous attend,

- Tu vas y arriver, papa ! assura Alveyron en embrassant son père. Tu l'as fait par le passé, tu y parviendras à nouveau !

- Si seulement je connaissais ma vie aussi bien que tu n'en ignores rien… Pour moi, chaque jour est un défi, une inconnue… Je tâche de faire au mieux mais j'ai l'impression de toujours opter pour les pires choix… Et là, mes proches étaient menacés, alors qu'ils ne pouvaient se défendre contre un être comme l'Unique ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de bien ?

- Tout d'abord, finis ta mission, papa. Ensuite, ce sera grand-père qui t'attendra à Heiligenstadt, et vous vous retrouverez pour quelques temps. Profitez bien de ces moments. Ils seront précieux, pour tout le reste de vos vies ! Maintenant, j'ai à partir, je peux ?

- A bientôt, mon petit grand garçon !

Alguérande étreignit longuement Alveyron qui disparut ensuite, le laissant avec Pouchy.

- Le dîner est prêt, annonça ce dernier. Ensuite, toi aussi tu pourras repartir vers le _Pharaon_. Ta vie, continue, Algie !

- Oui, et j'affronterai chacun des problèmes à mesure. Je suis vivant, et je veux profiter à fond de cette destinée qui m'a été offerte. Je ne douterai plus… Enfin, je vais essayer !

Wylvéline venue partager le repas, tous profitèrent de la soirée, se régalant, trinquant joyeusement, et pour le moment présent, sans aucun souci du futur immédiat.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Je crois que je me suis fait de l'huile d'encre. Et Rim Pesgold a disparu du bord, réellement, lui !

- En réalité, il ne s'est rien passé. Ce fut un véritable pétard mouillé. Alveyron m'a escamoté du cristal avant même que je ne puisse porter ma première frappe !

- Je dirais que ce n'est pas plus mal. Et pour Pesgold, que faisons-nous ?

- Je pense qu'il a retrouvé sa liberté de corps, et qu'il est toujours sur Terre. L'Unique avait pris possession de lui… Nous pouvons reprendre la mission, la finir, enfin paisiblement, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était arrivé !

- Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours…

- Tu as raison, Gander. Je vais passer mon uniforme et je te rejoins sur la passerelle.

* * *

Le _Pharaon_ traversant tranquillement la mer d'étoiles, son équipage était relativement détendu, aucune menace ne s'annonçant.

- Des nouvelles de tes parents ? interrogea Gander alors qu'ils partageaient la collation de l'après-midi au Mess des Officiers.

- Mon père est reparti avec l'_Arcadia_. Cela fait cinq semaines maintenant.

- Et ta mère poursuit sa croisière ?

- Non. Elle a préféré rentrer chez nous, câliner ses petits-enfants. Elle a réalisé qu'elle n'aimait voyager dans l'espace qu'aux commandes d'un cuirassé ! Tout comme pour mon père, une croisière, c'est bien trop paisible !

- Cela ne m'étonne pas un instant, approuva le lhorois. Tes parents ont bien trop de tempérament que pour se satisfaire d'un vol confortable et sans souci. Je suis d'ailleurs très surpris que ton père ait accepté de partir seulement une semaine !

- C'est ce qui donne une idée de son amour pour sa femme. Tes concepteurs n'ont jamais envisagé de te donner une compagne ?

- Pas que je sache. Je n'ai pas ces besoins, je te le rappelle !

- Dommage. Tes concepteurs t'ont voulu à l'image des tiens.

- Oui, une parfaite reproduction. J'avoue qu'avec mes programmes d'apprentissage, chaque jour est une découverte. Une fois mes mises à jour effectuées, je pense profiter de nos mois de congé ! Et toi, des projets ?

Alguérande reposa sa tasse de café.

- En famille, bien sûr, mais comme tu dis, cela ne sera pas encore avant douze semaines et d'ici quelques jours seulement, Madaryne accouchera de nos jumelles !

- Ta navette est prête à décoller à tout instant pour t'amener auprès d'elle.

- Merci, Gander.

- La famille qui s'agrandit, j'imagine qu'il ne doit rien y avoir de plus merveilleux ! ?

- En effet, confirma Alguérande, le regard pétillant.

Le _Pharaon_ avait ralenti à quelques distances de l'Observatoire, puis avait effectué des cercles d'attente, et son commandant avait été prendre les rapports des relevés des trois derniers mois.

- Tout va bien ? fit Gander quand le jeune homme revint à bord.

- Les environs sont parfaitement calmes. Nous pouvons repartir vers notre prochaine destination. Ark, pousse les réacteurs !

- A tes ordres, commandant.

- Plus de signe de l'Unique ? reprit Gander alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son fauteuil.

- Il semble avoir complètement disparu de la circulation, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! sourit largement Alguérande. Mais je demeure sur mes gardes et je procède à des balayages sans rien capter, qu'il s'agisse de l'Unique ou d'un autre, qu'il soit ennemi ou ami ! Tout est si paisible que ça presque peur !

- Vous êtes irrécupérables : tout est calme et vous vous plaignez !

Alguérande éclata de rire.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Alguérande s'était fait réveiller par un Gander qui le secouait par l'épaule.

- Habille-toi vite et file !

- De quoi ? hoqueta le jeune homme, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Je n'ai entendu aucune alerte.

- Ce n'est pas ce genre d'alerte…

- Madaryne ! ? sursauta Alguérande, parfaitement réveillé à présent.

- Oui, ils ont dû provoquer l'accouchement un peu plus tôt que prévu… Et ça ne se passe pas bien…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

- J'ai fait du plus vite possible, prenant votre mère au passage, jeta Albator qui ne trouva pas rassurant d'être accueilli par l'aîné de ses enfants et sa belle-fille. Comment vont-ils ?

- Venez tous les deux, on doit parler, fit le jeune homme à la chevelure incandescente en l'entraînant dans le salon de l'appartement que Madaryne occupait avec ses deux fils sur la station spatiale où elle donnait ses concerts.

- Comment vont-ils, tous ? insista Salmanille.

- L'accouchement a été bien trop long et trop pénible. Et vu la position des bébés, il n'était pas possible d'intervenir sans les blesser, ou leur mère. Les jumelles se portent bien.

- Mais, Madaryne ! ? siffla Albator.

- Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps… avoua alors Khélye. Je vais perdre ma petite sœur !

- Où est Alguérande.

- Dans la chambre, avec les deux gamins. Les jumelles ont encore besoin de soins à la Maternité.

- Vas les voir, Albator, pria Salmanille. Je viendrai ensuite.

* * *

Distraitement, Alguérande caressait les boucles de miel d'Alveyron endormi contre lui, en pleine sieste.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour que tu prennes ta forme adulte, même pour seulement quelques minutes ! ? Quand ta maman et toi êtes venus me ramener après que je n'aie pas désigné la Reine des Sylvidres, tu avais parlé d'une longue ligne de vie ! Mais je ne peux pas envisager une existence où elle ne serait pas ! Nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre depuis que nous avons douze et quatorze ans ! Elle n'ignore plus rien de moi, m'a accepté ainsi. Je ne pourrais jamais retrouver une telle complicité avec une autre !

- Tu veux que je m'occupe des petits pendant que tu vas à son chevet ?

- Oh, papa, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

- Ta mère et moi aurions voulu être là avec encore plus d'avance !

- Cela n'aurait rien changé. Mais j'apprécie de tous vous savoir présents. Tu as vu les jumelles ?

- Je pense qu'elles peuvent attendre. Leur venue au monde a été chaotique elles ont besoin de repos. Et toi, tu as besoin de nous. Un clan doit toujours être réuni quand un des siens est dans la peine.

- Merci.

Du bras, Albator étreignit les épaules d'Alguérande.

- Combien de temps… ?

- Elle a tenu bon près de dix jours. Là, les médecins ne lui en donnent plus qu'un.

- Seulement ! ?

- Oui, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix brisée d'émotions et de fatigue.

Albator retira doucement son petit-fils des bras de son père qui avait sombré d'un seul coup dans le sommeil.

- Dors un peu, Algie, il te faudra bien toutes tes forces pour que tu auras à affronter durant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures !

* * *

Plus tard, en début de soirée, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Alveyron adulte qui s'approcha de son père toujours endormi

- Un Elixir pour une vie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Mais, il ne peut servir qu'une fois ! réagit télépathiquement Alguérande, son rêve plus réel que jamais.

- Tu n'y as plus droit. Maman en a grand besoin !

- Ca suffira ?

- Non, mais ensuite l'Arbre de Vie l'aidera. Il est très bienveillant envers notre lignée !

- Mais l'issue n'est absolument pas garantie, soupira Alguérande. Elle l'a été pour moi, à plus d'une reprise ! Même avec l'Elixir, il est possible que…

- Si tu ne le tentes pas, tu ne le sauras pas. Il te faudra de toute façon beaucoup de patience et de courage, mon papa !

- J'ai tellement peur !

- Je sais, et moi donc !

Alguérande s'agita un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Pouchy où es-tu ? Tu viens bien ramener tes fesses, au trot ?

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais le demander ! remarqua Pouchy en apparaissant. J'ai cru que tu ne te souviendrais jamais de l'Elixir de Vie ! ?

- J'ai un fils merveilleux, un peu trop changeant en âge à mon goût, mais il est toujours là quand il le faut !

Pouchy étreignit son aîné à la chevelure fauve toujours méchée de noir.

- Je vais administrer l'Elixir à Madaryne, ensuite je l'emporterai avec moi pour la confier à Torien. Mais comme l'a dit Alveyron, le pire pourrait toujours arriver, demeure prêt à l'encaisser, à t'y préparer.

- Je ne pourrai jamais être assez fort pour ça. Et après cette journée, mon général me renvoie sur le _Pharaon_. Merci d'être là toi aussi, mon Pouch'. La propre grossesse d'Alcéllya est très pénible, elle doit demeurer allongée, sinon elle serait accourue aussi !

- Je vais auprès de Madaryne, ensuite je te laisserai lui faire tes adieux.

Alguérande se contenta d'un sanglot pour commenter la dernière phrase de son cadet blond.


	4. Chapter 4

V

**4.**

- Je t'aimerai à jamais, Madaryne. Et j'espère de tout cœur que ce ne soit qu'un au revoir. Ne me laisse pas seul avec nos enfants, c'est une vision insupportable !

- Je peux ? glissa Pouchy.

- Oui… Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Je lui fais boire les gouttes d'Elixir de Vie. Je l'amène à l'Arbre de Vie. Torien va l'accompagner dans ce long voyage entre vie et mort. Je répète que je ne promets rien quant à l'issue… Sois toujours prêt à entendre le pire, un jour.

- Je ne pourrai que le redouter à chacun instant qui passera désormais, soupira Alguérande. Et je ne veux plus me faire aucune illusion. Ça m'aidera à supporter la vérité, le moment venu.

- Tu repars au _Pharaon _? interrogea Albator.

- J'ai à finir la mission, le congé accordé pour une naissance a déjà été prolongé par autorisation spéciale.

Alguérande hoqueta.

- Au moins, je n'aurai pas à empiéter sur de funestes congés pour décès !

- Ca va aller, Algie ? insista son père, le soutenant d'un bras ferme autour de ses épaules.

- Oui, tu peux cesser de me tenir, tu n'as pas à anticiper mon effondrement, je ne vais plus m'évanouir, une énième fois, suite à un choc émotionnel trop inacceptable, comme une chiffe molle. J'ai des responsabilités, je ne puis me permettre de faillir !

Alguérande se tourna vers Pouchy et Torien, ce dernier ayant Madaryne entre les bras.

- A bientôt, promit ce dernier.

- Adieu, jeta lugubrement le jeune homme.

Son frère et son ami repartis, Alguérande se serra contre son père, laissant libre court à ses larmes.

Il se ressaisit après quelques instants.

- Je vais voir les jumelles, elles peuvent quitter la Maternité, elles seront officiellement présentées à leurs grands frères !

Le regard assuré, le corps légèrement vacillant, Alguérande se dégagea de l'étreinte de son père, embrassant sa mère au passage, bénéficiant de l'accolade de son aîné et de sa belle-sœur.

- Merci d'avoir tous été là, je dois retourner à mes obligations. Prends soin de mes bébés, maman, je reviendrai dès que possible !

Le jeune homme hoqueta.

- Ensuite, avec ou sans le général Hurmonde et son demi-frère, il semble que ma carrière soit finie : j'ai à m'occuper de mes quatre enfants et c'est bien là un boulot à temps plein ! Merci, à vous tous, d'avoir été là ces derniers jours.

Prenant au maximum sur lui, Alguérande quitta la chambre des Soins Intensifs de la Maternité, pillant sur le seuil à la vue de celle qui venait d'arriver.

- Shynovaé !

- Shynovaé Kordenbach, ta collègue de l'Académie ? souffla Alhannis à l'oreille de son cadet à la chevelure fauve et noire. La colonel du l'_Impérial_ ?

- Oui, elle fait une remarquable carrière, exemplaire. Les étoiles de générale lui sont promises. Elle est merveilleuse et nous le savions depuis l'Académie Militaire !

Alguérande se tourna vers son ancienne compagne de chambrée.

- Tu es en congé ?

- Je finirai ma mission dans quelques semaines. Si tu acceptes, je pourrai venir, à Heiligenstadt ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais passer ce temps avec mes enfants.

- Oui, je comprends, j'ai été très maladroite ! Je te prie de me pardonner ! Et je ne voulais surtout pas anticiper sur une finalité funeste pour… Je suis si gauche quand il s'agit de personnes tenant autant à mon cœur !

Alguérande eut un soupir alors qu'ils atteignaient l'appartement de la station spatiale.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Mais, excuse-moi, mon cœur n'aura jamais qu'une femme en lui !

- Je comprends, c'est magnifique ! Moi, j'ai sacrifié ma vie de femme à ma carrière. J'ai eu un grand amour, un jour, mais il partait déjà vers d'autres horizons.

- Et tu l'as laissé filer ?

- Il était promis à mieux.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je te laisse, à présent. Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'imposer. Ce n'est pas ma place. Regagnons nos cuirassés !

- Plus tard.

Deux précieuses vies entre les bras, minuscules, tenant entre les paumes de ses mains, Alguérande oublia complètement sa visiteuse pour se rendre auprès de ses aînés pour leur présenter leurs petites sœurs.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Au retour de son commandant à bord, Gander l'avait longuement étreint.

- Et tu vas tenir le coup ? s'enquit-il tandis que l'ascenseur les emmenait vers les appartements du jeune homme.

- Il le faudra bien. J'ai quatre enfants et j'aurai à m'occuper d'eux sitôt la mission clôturée. Je ne peux pas les laisser éternellement à la charge de ma mère et de nounous. Ils ont besoin de moi, et moi d'eux.

- Comment auras-tu des nouvelles de Madaryne ?

- Uniquement quand l'Arbre de Vie la rendra, qu'il ait pu la guérir, ou non.

- Et, quelles sont ses chances ?

- Pouchy et Torien sont très pessimistes. Elle n'a pas de chromosome doré, aussi le pouvoir de guérison va l'éprouver durement…

- Je vois, le remède est autant un mal pour elle. Comment est-ce que les gamins le prennent ?

- Oralys est bien trop petit. Il pleure en réclamant sa maman. Alveyron aussi, mais il a les sursaut de ses pouvoirs et se projette régulièrement sous sa forme adulte maîtrisant parfaitement ses pouvoirs. Dans cette projection de son lui futur, il est plus jeune que moi, mais ses talents n'ont plus de secrets pour lui. Moi, j'ai encore du chemin à faire !

- Comment cela ? interrogea le Mécanoïde alors que les portes du salon s'ouvraient sur leur passage.

- Mes émotions me parasitent encore trop. Je ne peux que le conclure à mes mèches d'ébène.

- Mais, tu as fait la paix avec ton passé. Le Monarque n'est plus ! protesta le lhorois.

- Oui, ce passage de ma vie ne devrait plus avoir lieu d'être. Je ne comprends pas, Gander ! Quelque chose doit subsister, m'empêchant d'atteindre mon équilibre. Il y a encore des forces incontrôlables en moi, et c'est bien parce que je ne les identifie pas qu'un souci demeure. J'espère au moins ne plus mettre les miens en danger, ou les obliger à venir à mon secours !

- Je crains que tu ne puisses pas avoir cet apaisement. Au moindre de tes soucis, ils accourront tous !

- Je sais…

- Tu veux que je reste un peu ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

- Je te revois alors demain, sur la passerelle.

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête alors que Gander se retirait.

* * *

Salmanille sourit en entrant dans la nursery.

- J'adore te voir avec un bébé dans les bras !

- Ça aurait pourtant paru bien incongru pour ceux qui m'auraient croisé du temps où j'écumais la mer d'étoiles sous les ordres de Lothar Grudge ! remarqua son mari, avec un petit sourire.

- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils rataient, insista-t-elle.

- J'avoue que ça a surpris plus d'un de me voir trimbaler Alhannis sur le dos ! reconnut Albator.

- Les petites se portent bien ?

- Elles prennent du poids chaque jour. Elles n'ont plus besoin de surveillance médicale, assura-t-il en reposant les nouveaux-nés dans leur berceau de jour, tête-bêche.

- Elles sont belles, mes petites sœurs ? jeta avec fierté Alveyron qui avait trottiné jusqu'à eux depuis la salle de jeux voisine.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Dommage que ton papa n'ait pu en profiter que quelques jours. Mais il se rattrapera ensuite, avec vous tous ! promit sa grand-mère.

- Papa, triste…

- Oui, ta maman est malade, elle ne reviendra pas avant un moment.

Albator se pencha sur son petit-fils aux boucles de miel.

- Vas auprès de ta nounou, elle va finir de t'habiller, ensuite je te conduirai à l'école.

- Oh oui, papy !

Salmanille se rapprocha de son époux.

- Tu le conduis à l'école et puis tu rejoins directement l'_Arcadia _?

- Comme prévu. Tout est bien organisé ici, vous pourrez attendre tranquillement le retour d'Alguérande.

- Tu essayeras de le croiser durant ton vol ?

- Il doit finir sa mission, je ne vais pas le déranger, mais tout comme toi, je l'appellerai souvent. Je serai de retour peu après qu'il soit revenu ici. Là, je pourrai être auprès de lui, s'il le désire.

- Il aura grand besoin de nous, en effet. Qui sait d'ici là, on aura peut-être des nouvelles de Madaryne, de bonnes nouvelles !

- Il le faut. Ils sont comme nous, fusionnels au possible, et les enfants ne peuvent demeurer sans leurs parents !

Salmanille eut un soupir.

- Et si le pire se produisait ? lâcha-t-elle après un long moment d'hésitation.

- Il leur faudrait apprendre à vivre avec ce vide, avec ce manque, il n'y a pas d'autre solution !

- Je n'ose imaginer le drame…

- C'est l'incertitude actuelle qui ne peut qu'être le plus insupportable pour Alguérande. Même si ça devait lui briser le cœur, il préfèrerait savoir une fois pour toutes. Nous devons espérer que Madaryne lui reviendra, y croire, pour lui transmettre notre foi.

- Il pourra compter sur nous.

Et ce fut avec un mutuel réconfort qu'ils échangèrent un baiser.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

A quelques minutes de l'arrimage du _Pharaon_ au dock orbital militaire où il serait entièrement révisé avec son prochain vol, Gander s'était rapproché d'Alguérande.

- Si Pesgold était l'Unique, comment le général Hurmonde peut-il toujours croire qu'il était en mission à notre bord, à son instigation ? murmura-t-il afin de n'être entendu que du jeune homme.

- Mais, parce que c'était bel et bien le cas ! L'Unique contrôlait le corps de Pesgold pour me sauter dessus à la première bonne occasion. Entre-temps, c'était bien le demi-frère de notre général qui opération sa mission d'espionnage et de cassage ! Et quand l'Unique est passé à l'action, Pesgold s'est retrouvé sur Terre, devant sans doute rapporter qu'il n'avait rien pu monter contre moi ! J'en aurai confirmation lors de mon entrevue avec le général. Les entités du surnaturel modifie nos fils de vie selon leurs caprices, avec logique, ou non, afin que la plupart d'entre-nous ne soupçonne pas un instant leur existence !

- C'est quand même un peu tarabiscoté !

- Rien n'est simple avec les entités du surnaturel, et elles sont toujours là où on ne les attend pas ! D'autres questions, Gander ?

- Pourquoi l'Unique, justement, ne t'a-t-il pas collé aux basques depuis l'instant où Alveyron t'a subtilisé sous son nez. Il aurait dû ne pas décolérer et repartir en guerre illico ! ?

- Ça me surprend. Là, je n'ai pas d'explication, Gander ! Qui sait, cela s'éclaircira sans doute à la prochaine rencontre.

- Je pourrai venir te visiter chez toi ?

- Oui, je ne ferai que quelques escapades avec les enfants, pour leur changer les idées. J'aurai plaisir à te recevoir.

- Merci. Ta navette est prête au décollage.

- Bien, je vais faire mon rapport, puis je rentre chez moi !

* * *

Joal Hurmonde avait reçu le commandant du _Pharaon_ à son arrivée.

- Je suis désolé des conséquences de la naissance de vos jumelles. A présent, pour de toutes autres raisons qu'à votre départ il y a neuf mois, vous avez à repenser à votre avenir dans la Flotte. Je serai à votre écoute, quelle que soit votre décision. Mais, aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons plus que parler de façon professionnelle.

- Merci, général. Le colonel Pesgold nous a quittés en fin de mission, j'imagine qu'il vous a fait rapport depuis longtemps.

- Oui. Évidemment, il fallait que cette mission se déroule sans aucun souci ! Le colonel Pesgold a cependant continué à vous suivre jusqu'au bout, mais n'a rien pu noter de particulier dans son rapport. A présent, j'attends le résumé condensé de ce que vous avez noté dans votre propre rapport des neufs mois écoulés.

* * *

En situation familière, Alguérande se détendit légèrement et détailla les principaux moments marquants de sa mission de surveillance.

La berline rentrant dans la cour intérieure du château familial, Alguérande tressaillit à la vue de deux silhouettes debouts sur le perron.

- Pouchy, Terswhine !

- Nous nous sommes installés pour la durée de tes congés. Nous serons là, si tu le désires.

- Je suis si heureux de votre présence ! On se revoit tout à l'heure !

Et toujours en manteau militaire, Alguérande se précipita vers la nursery.

Oralys assis au milieu de ses jouets, Alveyron avait pris plus que jamais très au sérieux son rôle d'aîné.

Mains accrochées au berceau de ses petites sœurs, il leva son visage rond et rose vers son père.

- J'aide à tout, papa ! déclara-t-il fièrement. Manger, habiller, baigner !

- Les changer ? sourit Alguérande.

Alveyron plissa comiquement le nez.

- Ça sent trop mauvais et ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir ! Tu es fâché, mon papa ?

- Je suis très fier de toi, mon grand ! assura Alguérande en caressant tendrement les boucles de miel du garçonnet. Tu t'occupes très bien de tous tes cadets. Maintenant que je suis là, je vais pouvoir le faire aussi.

Alveyron se serra contre les jambes de son père.

- Content !

- Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver, mon guerrier miniature, fit passionnément Alguérande en s'agenouillant devant le garçonnet, effleurant doucement du bout des doigts la balafre qui traversait sa joue gauche. Tu ne la regrettes toujours pas ?

- Je suis comme toi et papy !

Alguérande prit l'aîné de ses enfants dans les bras, s'approchant de la fenêtre donnant sur le parc.

- Je ne vais guère te quitter durant les prochaines semaines, mon petit héros. Nous attendrons ici des nouvelles de ta maman. Ensuite, je pousserai jusque Terra IV pour être au plus près, un moment.

- Mon papa, roucoula Alveyron en nichant la tête contre son épaule.

Se retournant légèrement, il engloba du regard Oralys encore entièrement innocent de tout ce qui se passait, et les jumelles en pleine sieste après un grand biberon.

« Nous serons un jour à nouveau au complet, il le faut ! ».

En début de soirée, un taxi s'était arrêté devant l'entrée principale du château d'Heiligenstadt.

Chevelure noire tirée en une queue de cheval, en tailleur prune qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille, perchée sur de vertigineux talons, le visage légèrement et parfaitement maquillé, la colonel de l'_Impérial_ en descendit, accueillie par un stylé majordome qui fit immédiatement emporter son bagage.

Alguérande était venu embrasser la visiteuse.

- J'arrive tôt, mais je ne pourrai pas rester autant que je le voudrais, j'ai à préparer soigneusement ma prochaine mission car je dirigerai une flottille d'exploration et donc ça va exiger un travail considérable. Et je voulais passer le plus de temps avec toi.

- J'apprécie que tu m'accordes du temps. J'ai bien besoin de toutes les présences amicales en ces moments !

- Je n'en doute pas. Compte sur moi, assura la jeune femme en glissant son bras sous le sien.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Debout devant la fenêtre, Salmanille suivait du regard Alguérande, Alveyron et Pouchy lancés dans une bataille rangée de boules de neige à quelques pas de la section des douves du château.

Albator se rapprocha d'elle, posant un châle soyeux sur ses épaules.

- Le retour de son père a fait un immense bien au petit, remarqua-t-elle. Il s'est à nouveau ouvert au monde et épanoui.

- L'inverse est très vrai aussi, murmura son époux. Avoir ses enfants auprès de lui a mis du baume au cœur si meurtri d'Alguérande. Madaryne est bien présente en eux, mais ils ont tous compris que la vie devenait continuer, en attendant. Reviens près de la cheminée, les flammes sont réconfortantes et le thé est bien chaud.

Guidée par les bras apaisants de son mari, Salmanille se rassit dans le fauteuil.

Un instant, ce dernier l'observa.

- Tu sembles préoccupée, ma douce. Je sais que les soucis ne manquent pas, que la petite famille d'Algie nous inquiète quant à son avenir, et qu'Alcéllya doit toujours rester allongée jusqu'à la naissance de son bébé, mais tu ne m'as pas habitué à garder quelque chose pour toi ?

Salmanille eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Décidément, vous les Mâles Alphas, vous ne verrez jamais ce qui est en train de ce jouer juste devant votre nez ?

- Mais encore ?

- Cette Shynovae est au château depuis presque deux mois…

- Et alors ? poursuivit Albator qui effectivement ne voyait toujours pas où sa femme voulait en venir !

- Alguérande et elle sont très proches.

- Bien sûr. Ils étaient camarades de chambrée à l'Académie. Ils ont dès lors fait leurs débuts ensemble. Et ils sont tous les deux de remarquables commandants de cuirassé. Avec tous ces points communs, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils profitent de ces semaines de retrouvailles amicales !

Salmanille se releva brusquement.

- Mais tu es borné, aveugle, ou quoi ? ! siffla-t-elle à la stupéfaction du grand brun balafré. C'est Madaryne l'épouse d'Alguérande !

- Personne ne l'ignore.

- Sauf que cette Kordenbach donne l'impression de vouloir investir la place, jeta violemment Salmanille. Alguérande n'a jamais fait mystère qu'elle le trouvait très à son goût du temps de leurs études ! Et si elle sent la place chaude, elle n'avait que ces deux mois pour tenter de faire son trou !

- Tu affabules complètement. Kordenbach est parfaitement consciente qu'Alguérande n'aime que Madaryne et qu'il attend désespérément son retour, tout comme il a peut-être su tout au fond de lui-même qu'ils se retrouveraient même divorcés ! Et même si cette jeune femme avait encore des sentiments pour Alguérande, elle ne menacerait pas leur mariage, car Algie ne le lui pardonnerait jamais !

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es complètement aveugle ! persista rageusement Salmanille. En deux mois elle est devenue presque indispensable à Alguérande, l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer, nous reléguant au second plan, tous !

- Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse qu'une inconnue fasse plus de bien que nous à l'un de nos enfants ?

- Je suis lucide ! Alguérande a bien trop de chagrin que pour se rendre compte des manœuvres. J'ai à le protéger, il est mon fils !

- Il est adulte aussi. Et nous avons à lui faire confiance. Crois-moi, il ne laisserait jamais Shynovae opérer un rapprochement vraiment intime. C'est Madaryne, et personne d'autre, qu'il attend pour éclairer sa vie.

- J'espère que tu as raison. Il est si fragile et si pur, notre petit poussin !

- Hum, ce ne seraient pas les premiers qualificatifs qui me seraient venus à l'esprit pour le décrire, mais ce n'est pas faux, rit Albator. Allez, chasse ces pensées noires, ma belle. Je ne te veux qu'à moi et ce n'est pas une gamine qui me fera détourner l'œil de toi !

- Mais j'espère bien, mon Pirate préféré. Qu'elle tourne seulement autour de toi et je lui dévisse la tête !

- Avec une garde du corps telle que toi, je n'ai vraiment aucun souci à me faire, fit-il en riant franchement.

- En parlant de corps, nous sommes seuls et pour un bon moment encore, remarqua Salmanille, apaisée, coquine.

- Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

- Si tu le devines, je te laisserai la mettre en pratique !

* * *

Battant des bras dans la neige, Alveyron s'était ensuite relevé, glissa sa moufle dans la main gantée de son père.

- Regarde, on dirait moi avec des ailes !

- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! approuva Alguérande. Tu mérites les plus belles ailes qui soient. Des ailes de cygne !

Le garçonnet réfléchit un moment, visualisant l'image dans son esprit.

- Ce serait amusant, mais bizarre ! conclut-il.

Il sautilla sur place.

- J'ai froid…

- Oui, rentrons, approuva Pouchy. Je ne serais pas contre un grand vin chaud et du lait à la cannelle pour toi, Alfie !

Se dirigeant vers l'une des entrées du château, Alguérande sourit à la vue de Shynovae qui les attendait, ayant fait préparer lesdits breuvages.

- Prenant un des bols sur le plateau tenu par la domestique, Shynovae le lui tendit.

- Bois, ça va te réchauffer.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Après s'être annoncé, Alguérande était rentré dans la chambre de Shynovaé.

- On va venir prendre tes bagages. Le temps a passé si vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu les défaisais !

- Tant mieux si les jours se sont rapidement succédés. Bien que je sache que tu as toujours la même angoisse au cœur. Et j'ai vu comme tu as câliné tes enfants, leurs rires faisaient plaisir à entendre !

- Kya et Pya sont de vrais bonheurs. Elles gazouillent entre deux sommes et sont très réactives.

- Tu as une merveilleuse famille, Algie, sourit la jeune femme. Tu as su la concilier avec les obligations professionnelles. Moi, je n'ai pas voulu faire ce choix et je me suis concentrée sur ma carrière.

- Tu le regrettes ? interrogea Alguérande.

- Parfois…

- Il est encore temps, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'as que vingt-six ans !

Shynovaé eut une moue chagrine.

- Je crois qu'il me manque surtout celui avec qui je voudrais passer ma vie, qui comprendrait et partagerait mon quotidien, que nous regardions dans la même direction chaque jour de l'année. Si un tel homme existait, je ne supporterais pas d'être séparée de lui des semaines durant entre deux escales !

- Là, tu en demandes beaucoup, glissa Alguérande avec un petit sourire.

- Justement, une perle rare, ça ne court pas les rues, et il faut arriver à temps pour mettre la main dessus !

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. Peut-être cherches-tu trop loin ce que tu as à portée ?

- C'est bien mon ressenti. Mais c'est ainsi. Et à présent j'ai à préparer les cinq ans d'exploration ! Nous partirons néanmoins ensemble et nous aurons un bout de chemin commun !

- Ça me fera très plaisir, assura Alguérande. Finis de te préparer, je vais t'attendre en bas.

Du regard, Shynovaé le suivit qui quittait l'appartement.

« Oui, juste à portée de main et je t'ai laissé partir… ».

- On s'appelle de temps en temps, puis nous nous rejoignons pour l'envol ? résuma Alguérande après avoir embrassé la voyageuse sur les deux joues.

- Comme on a dit ! Il te reste un mois, câline bien tes petits bouts, ils auront grand besoin de ses souvenirs d'amour une fois que tu seras parti… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir demander une prolongation de congés exceptionnelle ?

- Je ne peux plus rester ici à me ronger les sangs. Je dois faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi - ce que je fais le mieux : diriger le _Pharaon_.

- A bientôt, fit Shynovaé en lui caressant la joue. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, je suis là quand tu veux !

- Tu es une amie précieuse, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir !

Après avoir fait signe à son amie dont le taxi s'éloignait, Alguérande rentra dans le hall principal, monta l'escalier, trouvant sa mère au-dessus des marches.

- Elle est partie… Elle aussi, soupira-t-il.

- Nous sommes là, rappela doucement Salmanille. Tant de choses te lient à Shynovaé, mais nous sommes ta famille. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais ! Le dîner sera bientôt servi.

- Je n'ai pas faim. Je resterai dans ma chambre.

- Je te ferai quand même porter un plateau.

* * *

Revenant dans son appartement, Alguérande se dirigea vers sa chambre, se tenant devant l'une des fenêtres lui donnant à voir la route sillonnant le domaine et il pouvait aisément imaginer la progression du taxi de son amie.

- C'était tellement bon de t'avoir auprès de moi. Je pouvais tout te confier, tu prêtais toujours une oreille attentive et une épaule amicale. Il fait si vide à présent… Oui, le vide est plus grand que jamais !

Il s'appuya dos au mur, yeux clos, les cils emperlés de larmes qui refusaient de jaillir.

Le jeune homme serra les poings et plus encore la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler le désespoir qui montait soudain, l'envahissait.

- Je dois tenir pour les petits afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop, également pour mes parents sinon ils passeraient leur temps à me couver et ils ont le droit d'en avoir pour eux. Mais ça devient beaucoup trop dur ! Et tu es partie, Shyno… Ta présence m'était devenue indispensable, elle me permettait si souvent de penser que Madaryne était encore là, c'est elle que je voyais parfois quand je te regardais !

Une larme roula enfin sur sa joue.

- Je commence à redouter le pire, Madaryne. Tout comme je sais à présent qu'il me serait impossible de vivre sans toi !

Secoué de sanglots, libérant toutes les émotions qu'il contenait la plupart du temps pour sourire à ses enfants, Alguérande se laissa glisser au sol.

Perdu dans son chagrin, il sentit à peine Pouchy qui était rentré dans la chambre le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le réconforter.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Torien, la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie, sourit à Pouchy qui venait de se matérialiser.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas à te rappeler que ce voyage était inutile.

- Ça ne m'a pris que le temps d'un battement de cils.

- Mais c'était en pure perte, insista Torien, je ne perçois rien de Madaryne qui est au cœur de l'Arbre pour sa régénération. Il faut attendre qu'il nous la rende.

- Et si elle était déjà…

- Elle aurait réapparu.

Torien posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme blond.

- Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais l'absence de nouvelle doit être prise comme un signe positif ! Ah l'impatience légendaire des Humains !

- Et vu notre durée de vie limitée, attendre des mois peut s'apparenter à une éternité et quand autant d'émotions sont en jeu, il est difficile de tenir le coup, de trahir le moins de sentiments possibles justement !

- Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? s'étonna Torien. Faisons quelques pas, je te prie.

Un long moment, Pouchy n'avait rien dit et Torien avait respecté son silence.

- J'ai longtemps cru qu'Alguérande maîtrisait les talents particuliers qui s'étaient révélé à lui au fur et à mesure, commença-t-il enfin. Je me trompais profondément.

- Je trouve qu'il s'en est tiré très bien depuis toutes ces années ! Et j'ai pu le suivre depuis le tout début !

Vivement, Pouchy secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- Plus le temps passe, plus il a du mal, au contraire ! jeta-t-il, le visage bouleversé par l'inquiétude. La dernière fois, Phernelmonde s'est servie de sa détresse d'enfant solitaire et maltraité pour faire surgir le Monarque.

- Oui, mais c'est fini, vous l'avez apaisé, tous.

Pouchy soupira.

- A présent, il n'est plus que fureur impuissante, depuis un bon moment déjà. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il va créer à présent ! ?

Torien eut un soupir qui se voulait apaisant.

- Aucune entité ne le manipule cette fois. Tout ira bien, Pouch'. Ne t'en fais donc pas ! Tu dois néanmoins te faire bien du souci pour lui si tu es venu aujourd'hui jusqu'ici ?

- C'est Algie qui est terrorisé de l'avenir… Un futur où au fil des semaines il ne voit plus Madaryne… Et pour protéger ses enfants et nous tous, il garde les sentiments pour lui, et ça le mine. Heureusement qu'il s'est laissé aller l'autre jour, sinon l'explosion aurait certainement pu être dramatique !

- Je suis désolé, Pouchy, je ne peux pas t'apaiser.

- Un conseil ? pria le jeune homme d'une toute petite voix.

- Continue d'être auprès d'Alguérande. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire.

- Il ne va plus accepter ce rôle passif encore bien longtemps… gémit encore Pouchy. Et ses mèches ? Pourquoi a-t-il toujours des mèches noires ?

- Il le découvrira le moment venu.

- Tu sais que même moi, tu m'exaspères ? ! avoua Pouchy en tournant les talons.

Revenant près de l'Arbre de Vie, figé, immuable, éternel, il aperçut Terswhine.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce voyage !

- Ça ne m'a pris que le temps d'un battement de cils.

- J'ai déjà entendu cela, gloussa Pouchy. Je l'ai bien mérité. Tu es parfaite, ma sublime Sorcière d'Orishmir !

- Et toi, tu n'as pas dit toute la vérité à Torien quant à l'état de santé d'Alguérande, reprocha-t-elle doucement à son époux.

- C'était de toute évidence inutile. Il savait déjà tout avant la fin du battement de cil de mon voyage ! Il a été très patient en m'écoutant et en me répondant… par énigme.

- C'est tout notre Torien ! rappela la belle blonde. Il nous laisse notre liberté de réfléchir, de tirer nos conclusions – bonnes ou mauvaises, nous sommes Humains – afin de ne pas changer ou trop emmêler les fils de nos destinées.

- Avec Algie, et ses petits ayant un chromosome doré, vous êtes aussi les enfants de la destinée, et vos fils de vie sont intrinsèquement mêlés, cela durera toute votre vie.

- Je préfère quand tu te mets à mon niveau, rétorqua Pouchy avec une légère grimace. Tu es éternelle et moi encore Humain, j'ai parfois du mal à te suivre !

- Un jour, nous serons égaux. Mais il est encore trop tôt pour cela, tu es si jeune ! Comme pour Madaryne, le Philtre d'Immortalité te ferait tant de mal. Tu dois encore apprendre, grandir, forcir. Ensuite, nous aurons l'éternité, au sens propre. Maintenant, qu'elles sont tes intentions, Pouchy ?

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, là où je suis né, auprès des miens !

- Comme tu as raison, mon amour, sourit Terswhine en lui prenant les mains.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Albator se leva quand le cadet de ses enfants et son épouse réapparurent dans le salon doré.

- Vous avez fait vite !

- Le temps d'un battement de cil ! fit d'une voix le jeune couple.

- Si seulement je pouvais parfois accélérer mes voyages ainsi !

Mais dans la foulée, il redevint sérieux.

- Quelque chose pour aider Alguérande ? jeta-t-il avec une fébrilité qui lui était peu habituelle.

- Non. Il faut juste… attendre.

- Par les dieux, ce n'est pas Humain cette épreuve ! se récria le grand brun balafré. Salmanille le décrivait fragile et pur, elle a entièrement raison – il a beau être devenu adulte, toute sa famille a bien tenté de lui offrir enfin des bases solides pour se reconstruire – il demeure un gamin égaré tout au fond de lui…

Du poing, il frappa le manteau de la cheminée, se heurtant aux sculptures et faisant jaillir le sang.

- Il a tant de courage, il se reconstruit, à chaque fois, et ensuite il se fait casser là où il s'y attend le moins. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il endure, j'ai trente ans de bonheur complet avec ta maman, mon Pouch'. Je ne pourrais pas envisager de la perdre, je ne sais comment je réagirais en ce cas… En fait, c'est tout simplement inimaginable ! C'est arrivé par le passé à ceux qui nous ont précédés, mais au moins cette épreuve m'aura été épargnée, et je veux qu'il en soit ainsi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Pour les semaines à venir, nous avons à rester unis autour d'Alguérande, de songer à Alcéllya qui se prépare elle aussi à un accouchement compliqué, et tous nous serrer les coudes, comme nous l'avons toujours fait !

Pouchy se serra un instant contre son père alors que Salmanille entrait, réclamant aussitôt dans un cri un kit de secours.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'attaquer à des sculptures sans défense ? Tu t'es déchiré presque jusqu'aux muscles ! Je vais suturer.

- Tu ne devrais pas appeler le médecin de famille ? glissa Terswhine.

- J'ai été formée aux premiers soins, et durant ma carrière de capitaine de cuirassé j'ai acquis de l'expérience sur le terrain de blessures suite à des combats spatiaux. Je peux très bien m'occuper de la main de mon époux ! Mais je peux le conduire aux urgences de l'hôpital d'Heiligenstadt et là ils t'amputeront illico mon beau Pirate !

Bien qu'impatient au possible, Pouchy attendit que sa mère ait prodigué les soins à la main de son père, avant de reprendre les questions.

- Comment va Alguérande ? Est-ce qu'il pourra supporter les nouvelles, ou plutôt l'absence d'espoir, que je lui apporte ?

- Le dosage des tranquillisants a considérablement été diminué. Il arrive à fonctionner, sans pouvoir trop réfléchir. Ça l'apaise, heure par heure, mais quand il finira par complètement émerger, il reviendra au point de départ de ses souffrances… Mais il a compris que tu étais parti aux infos, il attend les réponses que tu as pu avoir, et il comprendra qu'il n'y en ait eu aucune. Pouchy, ton frère n'espère que la vérité, si impitoyable et sans espoir soit-elle ! ? Pouchy, est-ce que Madaryne… ?

- Rien de neuf, hoqueta le jeune homme blond en fondant en larmes. J'ai contacté toutes les entités amies, elles se sont mêmes unies à moi, mais nous n'avons pas pu percer les secrets de l'Arbre de Vie, il protège jalousement – en protection, je veux le prendre ainsi, pour rendre une Madaryne resplendissante à Algie.

- Et tu le crois ?

- Je n'arrive plus à avoir confiance en quoi que ce soit, s'étrangla Pouchy entre deux pleurs convulsifs.

- Oh, mes petits garçons, si forts et si vulnérables à la fois !

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, mon papa ? sursauta Pouchy, surpris au possible.

- Tu es mon enfant, tu as toujours fait ton possible, depuis que tu es venu au monde. Je t'admire inconditionnellement et j'ai une foi absolue en toi…

- « oui, mais… », mon papa ?

Albator serra l'épaule de son fils blond.

- J'ai le triste pressentiment que tes pouvoirs tout-puissants ne suffiront pas pour Algie, admit-il. J'ai peur, pour nous tous, car si Alguérande s'effondre complètement, sa chute nous affectera tous. Nous ne pourrions le laisser dans un tel marasme, et, avec lui, nous perdions tant !

- Madaryne reviendra ! intervint Terswhine.

- A temps pour sauver son foyer ? s'inquiéta Salmanille.

- Le temps des entités n'est pas le nôtre. On dirait qu'elles ne font plus aucun effort pour nous ramener à l'instant du début de nos tourments, en effaçant ceux passés à résoudre l'épreuve, et donc en faisant disparaître ces moments de nos mémoires… Nous devons tous vivre, tout endurer, et tout nous rappeler. Et le point de départ fut quand Alveyron et moi avons ramené Algie, et que lui seul se souvenait de tout… Les règles ont changé, profondément.

Pouchy but d'un trait un verre d'eau.

- Alguérande a été formé par Aldéran, après cette balle dans le cœur. Mais plus rien n'est comme dans ce temps ! Et Alguérande est au bord du gouffre, bien plus que quand Pline l'a projeté dans cette crevasse… Il n'en peut plus. Et s'il tient encore, ce ne sera que reculer pour mieux sombrer – dans des semaines ou des mois ! J'ai affronté Phernelmonde, Alveyron s'est éclipsé sous le museau du dragon, mais là je suis impuissant…

Terswhine tendit un nouveau paquet de mouchoirs à son époux, mais il le refusa d'un geste de la main.

- Il faut absolument que j'arrête d'être faible, à larmoyer, je suis Humain et j'ai à aider mon frère !

- Il y a une solution ? souffla Salmanille.

- Pour l'instant, non… J'ai mes grandes envolées mélodramatiques, mais je n'apporte aucune solution… Nous tournons en rond, ça continue, comment je vais pouvoir aider et protéger Alguérande ?

- Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose, moi aussi, se désola Albator. Une guerre de Pirates ou galactiques m'irait bien mieux !

- Toi, tu ne changeras jamais, tenta de sourire Salmanille. Toujours prêt à dégainer ou à faire parler les canons de l'_Arcadia _!

- Ce qui n'apaisera pas Algie… Où est allé Pouchy ?

- Voir Algie, informa Terswhine.

* * *

Dans l'antichambre de l'appartement de son aîné à la chevelure méchée de suie, Pouchy se trouva face à un infirmier au teint bleuté et à la chevelure blond cendré.

- Vous êtes… ?

- Je m'occupe des soins à votre frère : M. Alguérande Waldenheim.

- Je voudrais le voir. C'est possible.

- Non, il est tard. Il a couché ses enfants, les uns après les autres, il a pris ses médicaments et là il dort. Vous le verrez demain, M. Pouchy Waldenheim.

- Nous ne sommes plus à quelques heures près, capitula Pouchy. J'espère.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Agenouillé au milieu des siens, Alveyron riait aux éclats, ayant ouvert ses cadeaux.

Un peu à l'écart, son père l'observait.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il aurait dû passer son anniversaire…

- Tu as pourtant fait venir ses copains de la station spatiale ! remarqua Pouchy qui lui tenait compagnie.

- Evidemment, ici il a intégré la classe en cours d'année, il ne connaît pas encore grand monde.

- Il a l'air heureux, fit encore Pouchy.

- Il demeure un petit garçon, il a besoin de plaisirs simples. Il profite de l'instant présent. Mais il n'oublie pas que sa maman n'est pas là pour l'embrasser…

- Et toi, ça va ?

- J'ai eu un petit coup de mou, c'est passé. Je ne peux pas me permettre de flancher. Si je ne suis pas auprès de mes enfants, ce serait la catastrophe absolue ! se récria Alguérande.

- Mais tu ne peux pas non plus tout prendre sur toi, se désola son cadet.

- Qui le fera sinon ?

- Nous ! intervint Albator en se glissant entre ses fils. Tu peux profiter et abuser de nous. Quand tu repartiras avec le _Pharaon_, nous ne pourrons te suivre ! Ne sais-tu donc pas depuis bien longtemps qu'il faut savourer chaque instant présent car il pourrait être le dernier ?

- Si… Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile à mettre en œuvre, soupira Alguérande. Je suis loin d'être aussi solide qu'on peut le penser, surtout si je suis privé de la moitié de mon cœur !

Mais en dépit de ses sombres propos, le jeune homme sourit largement alors qu'Alveyron venait vers lui avec une part de gâteau.

- Sois pas fâché, papy, c'est d'abord pour mon papa !

- Tu as bien raison, Alfie. Et je suis assez grand pour aller en chercher une.

- Mais je tiens à te l'apporter ! sourit le garçonnet en repartant vers la pièce montée.

- Cet enfant est une lumière, murmura Pouchy. Et je sais de quoi je parle !

- Là, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, je voudrais le voir adulte…

Pouchy eut un petit rire.

- Désolé, Algie, ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi !

Une bonne s'approcha d'Alguérande.

- Un cadeau vient d'être apporté pour le petit, Monsieur.

- De qui ? s'étonna Pouchy. Nous sommes tous réunis !

- C'est Shynovaé, renseigna son aîné à la chevelure méchée de noir. Elle m'a demandé la permission de lui en envoyer un, expliqua Alguérande en se dirigeant vers les enfants pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Pouchy jeta un coup d'œil à son père.

- Elle a beau avoir eu l'autorisation d'Algie, je trouve cela très cavalier ! commenta-t-il. Elle est l'amie d'Alguérande mais elle n'a pas à se rapprocher ainsi des petits ! Je me trompe, papa ?

- Depuis trente ans, j'ai appris à détester que ta mère ait raison ! grinça le grand brun balafré.

* * *

Le château tranquille, Salmanille était entrée dans la salle tropicale.

- Je peux m'asseoir près de toi, Algie ?

- Bien sûr, maman. Tu veux que je sonne pour qu'on nous apporte quelque chose ?

- Non, nous sortons juste de table. Alors, Alveyron a-t-il été content de sa soirée d'anniversaire ?

- Voilà quatre jour qu'il n'arrête pas d'en parler, donc je pense qu'on peut en déduire que ça lui a plu ! sourit le jeune homme.

- Je suppose que ça a été dur pour toi ?

Alguérande sourit à sa mère.

- Arrêtez donc tous de croire que je suis en sucre !

- Mais nous ne voulons pas non plus que tu te résignes, glissa doucement Salmanille. Tu quittes la maison à la fin du mois, ça ne te laisse qu'une dizaine de jours pour faire le plein de forces et partir avec le _Pharaon_.

- Je connais parfaitement mon planning, maman !

- Je ne doute pas que tu prépares soigneusement cette nouvelle mission. Ce n'est pas celui qui nous préoccupe, évidemment.

- Ça ira. Il le faut, tout simplement.

Salmanille fit la grimace.

- Comme je le disais, tu te résignes lentement à ce nouveau quotidien, sans Madaryne…

- Avant, c'était l'espoir que j'entretenais qui vous inquiétait !

- Ce n'est pas faux, admit Salmanille en se levant pour faire quelques pas entre les plants exotiques qui montaient à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Je crois que dans ta situation présente, chacun des sentiments qui t'anime nous angoisse. Sans doute parce que nous ne savons pas comment t'aider.

- Pourtant, papa, Pouchy, Alhannis lors de ses passages, n'ont cessé de répéter qu'ils étaient là, que j'avais à le savoir, que c'était tout ce qui importait, quoi que je dise ou fasse, ou le contraire ! J'ai apprécié, ça m'a soutenu tout au long de ces trois mois, et ça m'a donné toutes les forces nécessaires ne doutez de rien.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te croire entièrement, mais je vais faire semblant !

- Merci, maman. Viens, allons dans le salon, on va essayer de convaincre ton père de nous servir un autre digestif.

- Il a intérêt !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

La neige s'était remise à tomber, et en plus du froid cinglant, Alguérande avait pris une des voitures électriques fermées pour emmener Alveyron admirer les formes magnifiques du parc sous son manteau blanc.

Il avait arrêté le petit véhicule devant l'étang gelé.

- Quand tu auras encore un an de plus, je t'apprendrai à patiner. Et il est même possible que je t'emmène au chalet en montagne pour le ski !

- Chouette !

Alguérande passa la main dans les boucles de miel de l'aîné de ses enfants.

- C'était notre dernière sortie ensemble avant longtemps, tu te rappelles ? reprit-il.

- Oui, papa.

Le garçonnet se frotta le bout du nez.

- Je reste à l'école ici ? Je ne peux pas retourner là-haut ?

- « là-haut », sur la station, tu veux dire ?

- Amis.

- Oui, tous tes copains sont là-haut, je sais. Mais ta grand-mère doit rester ici. Ta tante Alcéllya va avoir bientôt son bébé et mamy va devoir se partager entre vous tous ! Sinon, elle aurait été avec vous tous sur la station… à attendre le retour de maman. Il va falloir être patient, mon petit bonhomme.

- Reste ! pria Alveyron, de l'espoir dans ses prunelles vert émeraude.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Alfie. J'ai des responsabilités, des obligations… Enfin, je vais essayer, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, pas sûr du tout d'ailleurs une fois que j'aurai fait mon escale sur Terra IV !

Alveyron n'avait rien compris mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre.

- Il se pourrait que je revienne très tôt, attendre ici ta maman avec toi. Je ne te promettrai rien, mon petit guerrier, car je n'ai aucune idée de quoi demain sera fait ! Tu m'attendras aussi, Alveyron ?

- Oui, avec mamy !

- Tu veilleras sur tes cadets ?

- Oui, papa ! Je suis grand !

- Tu es un courageux bonhomme, je suis très fier de toi !

- Reste, tenta encore une fois le garçonnet.

- Je le pourrais, mais à demeurer ici, à tourner en rond, c'est là que je vais finir par complètement perdre la boule ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là que je t'aime moins, ainsi que tes cadets. Je vous aime à l'infini !

Pouchy prit la théière qui avait été apportée et remplit les tasses, en tendit une à son aîné à la chevelure méchée.

- Alveyron a compris ?

- Les mots, la plupart lui ont échappé, mais son intuition lui a fait saisir l'essentiel. Oui, il sait que je repars et que lui demeure au château avec son frère et ses petites sœurs.

- C'est un crève-cœur !

- A qui le dis-tu ! gémit Alguérande. Tu veux bien séjourner encore un peu ici, Pouch' ?

Le jeune homme blond inclina positivement la tête.

- Je saurai qu

* * *

and ton _Pharaon_ sera en approche de Terra IV, je m'y téléporterai à ce moment-là. Entre temps, je veillerai sur tes petits !

- Merci, mon Pouch', tu es un amour !

Une ombre de tristesse passa dans les prunelles marron de Pouchy.

- Terswhine et moi n'aurons jamais d'enfants. C'est un bonheur de prendre soin des tiens, de celui d'Alhannis, de celui que notre sœur va avoir ! Votre confiance m'honore. Et, durant ces mois, c'est toi qui a le plus grand besoin que l'on t'aide et que l'on te permette de pouvoir continuer à avancer dans la vie.

Alguérande serra les poings.

- Il faut que je sois auprès de l'Arbre de Vie au plus vite. Il faut que tâche de savoir quelque chose !

Pouchy allait rappeler que rien ne filtrait de l'Arbre, mais il ravala ses paroles.

Confortablement installé dans la nursery, Alguérande avait ses quatre enfants autour de lui. Les jumelles étaient sur ses genoux. Alveyron était à sa droite et Oralys à gauche.

Le jeune homme leur disait au revoir, à voix basse et très douces, des mots qui n'étaient entendus que d'eux, et l'intense affection en retour qu'il lisait dans les quatre regards lui faisait un bien infini.

Depuis le seuil de la pièce où elle se tenait avec son époux, Salmanille glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu ne lâches pas notre fils, tu l'as promis ! ?

- Je ne serai jamais loin de lui. J'ai obtenu une autorisation de vol du général Hurmonde, pour une fois un Pirate pourra renifler les réacteurs d'un cuirassé militaire !

- J'en suis soulagée. Au fait, est-ce que tu sais si cette Shynovaé Kordenbach a encore tenté d'entrer en contact avec Algie ?

- Disons que Toshiro a intercepté quelques messages qu'elle lui envoyait ! jeta sourdement Albator.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Arrivé le premier, le second du _Pharaon_ avait passé une journée à vérifier le listing des révisions et des mises à jour du cuirassé. Et, au matin suivant, il avait accueilli son commandant.

- Bienvenue, fit-il après la traditionnelle autorisation de monter à bord. Des nouvelles ?

- Non… Pouchy a essayé, mais même lui…

- Les enfants ?

- Les jumelles sont en pleine forme. Alveyron et Oralys poussent comme des champignons. Mais je les soupçonne de pleurer plus qu'ils ne rient. Alveyron a eu beau faire preuve de ses talents à plus d'une reprise, là c'est un garçonnet qui souffre de l'absence de sa mère sans arriver à comprendre le pourquoi.

- Et toi ?

- Je crois que les miens ont été à deux doigts de me faire hospitaliser pour une crise d'hystérie ou de panique, je ne sais pas trop. Mais ils se sont contentés de soins à domicile. J'ai plané une bonne semaine durant, après j'ai atterri et j'ai continué à être auprès de mes poussins. J'ai à les couver, comme mon père l'a fait avant avec nous !

- Ça ne me dit pas comment tu vas ? insista Gander.

- Je vais mal ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? ! glapit Alguérande. L'Arbre de Vie retient l'amour de ma vie depuis trois mois, je ne sais pas si elle va mieux ou si son étincelle s'éteint inexorablement ! ? J'ai souri à mes enfants, mais j'ai passé le reste du temps dans les tourments.

- Je m'en doutais. Je suis désolé. J'avais projeté d'aller te rendre visite, mais mes concepteurs m'ont programmé trois mois de mises à jour et de rêves. Je m'en excuse également ! Je n'ai même pas pu te prévenir, j'étais en mode de veille !

- Je me doutais d'une affaire de ce genre. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te retrouve, c'est tout ce qui importe !

- J'en suis heureux aussi. Je n'espérais pas… J'aurais compris ton congé parental exceptionnel !

- J'ai été tenté. Mais là c'est moi qui aurais grimpé aux murs à force de tourner en rond sans aucune nouvelle. A présent, au moins, c'est mon programme officiel qui me conduit près de Terra IV et je pourrai m'y rendre !

Gander étreignit amicalement le jeune homme.

- Mais, si ton petit frère n'a pu… ?

- Pouchy est puissant. Mais Madaryne est ma femme, il y a entre elle et moi un lien inaltérable. Comme lorsque mes enfants ont retrouvé le Monarque que j'étais ! Peut-être que ça marchera, cette fois…

- J'espère, murmura le lhorois sans s'avancer plus, redoutant les effets d'un nouvel échec sur son jeune ami à la chevelure fauve méchée de noir.

- Ainsi, ton père nous suit ? reprit le Mécanoïde en accompagnant Alguérande à son appartement.

- Il volera bord à bord, sans bouclier d'invisibilité.

Gander manqua s'étrangler en dépit de son absence de langue.

- Le Général Joal Hurmonde a accepté ? Lui qui avait mandaté son propre demi-frère pour t'arracher ton commandement ! ?

- Je n'ai pas compris non plus. Sans doute qu'il songe que si je perds tout espoir de revoir un jour ma femme je m'effondrerai complètement et là il n'aura pas à me virer vu que la raison médicale sera de son côté… Ou alors, il y a quelque chose que j'ignore !

- Quoi, tu n'as fait aucune recherche sur notre général ?

Alguérande ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Mais pourquoi aurais-je eu une telle conduite ? C'est mon général ! Toi, tu… ?

- Je suis un Mécanoïde, je suis connecté aux archives de la Flotte terrestre. Je sais donc, sans trahir aucun secret, que le général Hurmonde – alors jeune capitaine – a perdu sa première épouse lors de la naissance de leur fils. Alors, on pourrait espérer qu'il compatit à la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, et te laisse encore une chance ?

- Gander, bien que tu sois un Mécanoïde, j'ai l'impression que tu vis dans un monde d'éléphants roses !

- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas cette allusion-là ?

- Tu es naïf. Je suis dans le collimateur de mon chef direct. Que j'aie la chance d'une mission de plus ou non, il ne songera jamais qu'à se débarrasser de moi. Ça viendra, un jour. J'ai passé le temps de m'illusionner sur des avenirs radieux !

- Comme le retour de Madaryne ?

* * *

Revenu dans son salon, Alguérande se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche, la tête dans les mains, sachant pouvoir montrer ses faiblesses émotionnelles devant son ami.

- Cela fait, en tout, presque six mois : la fin de ma mission, et les congés… C'est long !

- A toi, il a fallu deux ans, remarqua le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ en entrant dans l'appartement. Tu as reçu cette balle dans le cœur, Aldéran t'a emporté. Et tu es revenu deux années plus tard, le château occupé et notre monde sous la coupe des Carsinoés. Tu disposais d'un chromosome doré.

- Cela n'a rien à voir, protesta Alguérande dans un rugissement. Je suivais l'enseignement d'Aldéran, pas uniquement la régénérescence de l'Arbre de Vie pour ma blessure. Aldéran a déjà été ramené à la vie par l'Arbre de Terra IV, ça n'avait pris que quelques jours ! Et là, Madaryne est partie depuis si longtemps… Peut-être que l'Arbre refuse de me rendre une dépouille parce qu'il n'ignore pas que je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! ?

- Nous ne savons pas, s'excusèrent avec une infinie tristesse Albator et Gander.

Albator se racla la gorge.

- Tu ne dois jamais cesser de perdre espoir, Alguérande, intima-t-il. Madaryne est l'amour de ta vie, la seule qui comptera jamais, irremplaçable ! Il ne peut y avoir personne d'autre pour toi !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi as-tu ces propos ? Bien sûr que Mady est la seule que j'aimerai !

- Ca me rassure. Tu es si vulnérable, il suffirait de venir à un moment où tu es perdu, en manque…

- N'importe quoi ! décréta sèchement Alguérande à l'adresse de son père, le fusillant du regard. Personne ne se mettra entre Madaryne et moi, je ne le permettrai pas ! D'ailleurs, qui donc pourrait s'immiscer ?

Ark, l'Ordinatrice Centrale du _Pharaon_ émit son bip habituel pour prévenir de son intervention.

- Commandant Waldenheim, j'ai la colonel Kordenbach en ligne. Elle attend que vous synchronisiez vos envols !

- Je vais sur la passerelle.

Gander jeta un regard interrogatif au grand Pirate balafré tout de noir vêtu, mais ce dernier demeura silencieux avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son bord, pour le triple envol.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Alguérande porta la main à son cœur, pâle, défait, le visage mangé de cernes et de fatigues de journées sans repos suffisant.

- Algie ? fit Albator depuis sa passerelle, n'ayant jamais quitté des scans caméras de l'_Arcadia_ un seul des soupirs de son fils.

- Ça va, j'y suis maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer, jeta rageusement le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers son second. Lieutenant Oxymonth, en orbite de Terra IV ?

- Oui, commandant. Tu peux y aller, je veille sur le _Pharaon_.

- Je préfèrerais rester à bord, finalement… J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais trouver, ou plutôt de ce qui ne va pas se passer.

- Non, tu dois t'y rendre !

Gander s'approcha de son ami.

- Vas-y, Alguérande ! Il le faut !

- Je ne peux pas entendre la réponse… gémit le jeune homme à la chevelure méchée de noir.

- Tu ne seras pas seul, glissa Shynovaé en prenant son ami par le bras. Je suis avec toi !

- Oui, et j'ai à voir la mère de mes enfants ! jeta Alguérande en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Shynovaé ne se départit pas pour autant, sourit à Alguérande.

- Moi, je serai toujours là. Tu peux revenir, avoir un point fixe, Algie. Je t'aime.

Alguérande secoua négativement la tête.

- Madaryne est mon seul repère.

- Algie, elle pourrait ne jamais revenir ? glissa Shynovaé. Tu pourrais l'attendre des années… Tant de temps perdu.

- Je le refuse ! hurla le jeune homme. Shyno, ne soit pas la mante-religieuse que mes parents m'ont décrite ! ? Ma femme reviendra… N'essaye pas de prendre cette place dans ma famille, et ce en dépit de toute l'amitié que j'ai pour toi… Shynovaé, nous ne pouvons que rester amis ? Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tiens-toi-en là, s'il te plaît.

- Si tu veux… céda Shynovaé. Et Oxymonth a raison : vas sur Terra IV, c'est ton projet depuis des semaines !

- Je n'allais pas m'en priver ! gronda Alguérande en se dématérialisant.

* * *

Atterrissant, au sens propre comme au figuré, Alguérande soupira.

« Et je ne comprends toujours rien au comportement de Shyno… Aucune importance ! ».

Debout devant l'Arbre de Vie, Alguérande frémit au plus profond de son être, pris de vertige, faible au possible.

Il s'écroula à genoux.

- Pourquoi j'étais sûr malgré tout que je ne percevrais rien ? Tous ces jours de vol, pour rien… J'espérais malgré tout quelque chose, un signe infime… Je n'en peux plus…

Se matérialisant, Pouchy et Torien entourèrent le jeune homme.

- On t'avait prévenu…

- Je le refuse, obstinément hurla Alguérande en ouvrant ses ailes, projetant toutes son énergie sur l'Arbre de Vie. Je réclame ma femme !

Désolés, ses amis le virent épuiser toute son énergie, en vain.

* * *

De façon plus traditionnelle, en spacewolf, Albator avait rejoint le sol de Terra IV.

Terswhine l'avait attendu faisant un frêle et déterminé barrage.

- Il y a trois jours de halte ici. Je suppose qu'Alguérande va les passer ici ? interrogea le grand Pirate balafré qui s'était arrêté devant elle.

- Oui. C'est très court pour qu'il se repose, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien, et il en a grand besoin.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, je suppose ? reprit-il après un instant.

La Sorcière d'Orishmir inclina positivement la tête.

- L'Arbre de Vie ne se laisse pas influencer, même par le porteur d'un chromosome doré. Et il y a longtemps qu'Algie est au delà d'un raisonnement sensé.

- Il est en colère, commenta Albator.

- C'est peu de le dire. Il a passé les dernières années à plier les événements à sa volonté, même s'il les subissait dans un premier temps. Et là, alors que c'est ce qu'il a de plus cher qui est dans la plus complète incertitude, il perd ses repères les uns après les autres, commenta Terswhine en s'écartant légèrement pour lui céder le passage.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul dans des moments pareils. Et je suis surtout le seul à pouvoir le suivre jusqu'ici !

- Alcéllya ?

- La fin de sa grossesse fut aussi pénible que tous les mois passés, mais même si son petit garçon est prématuré et en couveuse pour un mois, il va aussi bien que sa mère. Alcéllya est déjà rentrée chez elle. Au moins, la famille d'Alhannis est sauve ! C'est un bonheur bienvenu et cela fait des mois que nous n'en étions plus coutumiers !

- Maman ne reviendra pas tant que papa n'aura pas fait la paix avec lui-même. Il a un dernier démon à vaincre.

Albator sursauta, découvrant pour sa part pour la première fois Alveyron adulte !

- Tu es un petit garçon merveilleux et je constate que tu seras un adulte magnifique. Tu sais ce qui attend ton papa ?

- Oui, mais je ne peux intervenir, cette fois. C'est son combat le plus personnel.

- L'Unique est juste une monstruosité de plus ! siffla le grand Pirate balafré. Si j'en avais les moyens, je le dégommerais ! Je ne peux que comprendre le sentiment d'impuissance d'Alguérande, pour d'autres raisons je passe par des affres identiques ! Je peux le voir maintenant, Terswhine ?

- Oui. Pouchy le fait dormir. Il le réveillera au moment du départ.

- J'y vais. Et toi, Alveyron, tu rentres chez nous ?

- De suite, papy !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

- Je suis assez grand pour rejoindre tout seul le _Pharaon_.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, répondit simplement Gander. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle !

- Désolé, j'ai oublié, reconnut Albator.

- Je me suis dit que tout allait bien, enfin façon de parler, bien sûr.

- Oui, on va dire ça, convint Alguérande.

- Tu as au moins l'air plus reposé, reprit le Mécanoïde.

- Pouchy s'en est occupé, sans me demander mon avis au demeurant, grinça Alguérande.

- Il ne fallait pas épuiser toute ton énergie, rétorqua simplement l'incriminé.

Alguérande lui tira la langue, faisant claquer la boucle de sa valise.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils.

- Pas à moi, Gander ! Tu n'es pas venu que pour porter mon petit bagage ! ?

- En effet. J'ai reçu des informations provenant de Joharno, si tu te souviens, Algie ?

- Escale de mauvais et bon souvenirs. L'usine à chiots et Lumen !

De la tête, le lhorois approuva.

- L'usine à chiots, justement. Elle va être fermée, définitivement !

- Quelle bonne nouvelle !

- En revanche, cette fermeture est liée à une condition. Les animaux qui ne sont pas trop esquintés doivent impérativement trouver des adoptants pour pouvoir sortir. Et ceux de Joharno n'aiment que les chiens de race parfaitement LOF ! Les pauvres créatures de l'usine n'ont aucune chance de partir. D'ailleurs, ceux qui exigent trop de soins seront immédiatement euthanasiés.

En un réflexe, Alguérande se tourna vers son père.

- Papa ? !

- Du moment que ce n'est pas un orchestre de batterie que tu veux monter au château.

- Tu es d'accord ? insista son fils à la chevelure fauve méchée de noir.

- Oui. Si ça peut te faire sourire, je suis prêt à tout t'accorder ! Et puis, cela mettra un peu d'animation au domaine !

- De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? s'étonna le lhorois.

- On va construire un chenil au château. Les chiens auront tout l'espace et les soins nécessaires. Peut-être que chez nous ce sera plus facile d'en faire adopter la plupart, sinon nous les garderons. Ils seront enfin en paix. Et moi je me rends utile, ça change ! Vous pouvez me laisser un instant, je voudrais retourner à l'Arbre de Vie ?

- D'accord, firent son père, son cadet et Gander.

* * *

Se retrouvant devant l'Arbre éternel, le jeune homme sentit à nouveau les émotions s'agiter en lui.

- Je t'attendrai, Madaryne, patiemment. Je te promets de ne plus péter les plombs ou de me laisser sombrer. Enfin, je vais essayer ! Dans la famille, nous ne sommes que sentiments extrêmes, et les tripes l'emportent si souvent sur la raison !

- Ce qui fait de vous des proies idéales ! rugit une voix bien connue.

Alguérande pivota d'un bloc.

- L'Unique ! Tu ne m'avais donc pas oublié ? soupira-t-il.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? ricana le dragon écarlate. Tu es mon obsession comme je suis la tienne !

- Non, franchement, ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, moins que jamais ! gronda Alguérande en se mettant en position de combat.

Mais Pouchy approchant, le dragon disparut.

- Depuis quand tu fais peur, toi ? ironisa son aîné à la chevelure méchée de noir.

- Aucune idée ! Il ne t'a pas attaqué, c'est l'essentiel.

- Il faudra pourtant bien que nous l'ayons, notre explication, siffla Alguérande. Cet Unique n'a aucune logique : il se prétend mon ennemi, m'en voulant d'exister, et quand ce n'est pas Alveyron qui me prive du combat c'est ce dragon qui part à tire d'ailes !

Alguérande fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi donc cette apparence de dragon ?

- A nouveau aucune idée, reconnut Pouchy. L'essentiel est que tu n'aies rien ! Cette fois, tu repars avec la navette de Gander. Je t'y raccompagne.

* * *

Le _Pharaon_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient quitté l'orbite de Terra IV, se dirigeant vers Tumélor, l'arrêt suivant prévu au planning du cuirassé militaire.

- Tu t'installes à mon bord, papa ?

- Oui !

- Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il faut demander la permission avant de vider ses malles dans les armoires ? s'amusa Alguérande.

- J'adore m'incruster ! rétorqua Albator. Et puis, j'ai mon fils terrible à tenir de mon unique œil ! Aldéran dirait qu'à deux siècles de distance, nous avons reproduit le même schéma familial : mon aîné doux et pacifique, le deuxième une pièce rapportée adorée et se révélant le Mâle Alpha balafré et promis à tous les combats !

- Nous sommes heureux, tout comme cet aïeul, c'est tout ce qui compte, non, papa ? Tu es là, j'apprécie… Je peux avoir un câlin ?

- Bien sûr !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le _Pharaon_ tira une dernière bordée de missiles, faisant fuir les deux croiseurs pillards, virant ensuite sur son aile tribord pour revenir vers le cargo de transport désormais sauf.

- Gander, préviens leur capitaine que je me rends à leur bord pour faire le point. Je me rends à un tube d'arrimage. Tiens nos réacteurs prêts pour repartir ensuite.

- A tes ordres, commandant.

- Et que l'_Arcadia_ demeure invisible, il n'est pas censé faire partie de cette intervention !

Rajustant sa veste d'uniforme, Alguérande quitta la passerelle.

* * *

- Mok Junguel, s'était présenté le capitaine du _Logstyr_. Je n'espérais plus que quelqu'un, de suffisamment lourdement armé, capte notre SOS !

- C'est bien en ce but que nous patrouillons ! Vos dégâts ?

- Ils ne nous empêchent nullement de voler, et nous réparerons au fur et à mesure de notre voyage.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

- Et puis, nous avons plus de pièces de rechange que de nécessaire sous la main à présent, ajouta Mok Junguel. En fait, commandant Waldenheim, vu votre âge, vous n'avez rien compris à qui était la véritable proie !

- D'accord, réalisa Alguérande alors que des hommes en armes faisaient irruption, le braquant. Un piège grandeur nature. Vous étiez l'appât, pour nous.

- Vous ou n'importe quel vaisseau qui aurait répondu à l'appel, ricana le capitaine du cargo. Maintenant, j'ai de quoi négocier la reddition de votre cuirassé.

- Aucune chance. Les directives sont claires et mon second ne cèdera pas !

- Nous verrons bien ! En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre cellule !

Le second du _Pharaon_ ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard courroucé à son interlocuteur qui tournait comme un lion en cage.

- Même à un Mécanoïde comme moi, vous fileriez le tournis, Albator !

- Et au lieu de vous obstiner, laissez-moi y aller, siffla en retour le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Pour faire un massacre ? Ce sont des civils !

- Ce sont des pillards, aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Ils détiennent Alguérande. Et si vous ne vous rendez pas à leurs exigences, ils l'exécuteront purement et simplement.

- Le _Logstyr_ n'est nullement désarmé, et avec ses deux croiseurs de comparses, ça rend l'opposition des forces très limite, pour nous. Et pour réagir à ce SOS, nous nous sommes désolidarisés des cuirassés menés par la colonel Kordenbach, sans appel de nous elle ne viendra pas nous épauler d'autant plus qu'elle a son propre plan de vol sous peu.

- Raison de plus pour que j'aille secourir mon enfant vu que mon _Arcadia_ est obligé de ne pas se montrer afin de ne pas créer un fâcheux précédent dans les archives militaires, laissa froidement tomber Albator.

- Un enfant qui est mon commandant, rétorqua sans se démonter le lhorois. Lui et moi relevons de la Flotte terrestre, nous avons un règlement !

- Je n'en ai pas oublié une ligne, j'ai moi aussi commandé un cuirassé militaire, une seule fois, soit, rappela Albator.

- Désolé, moi je n'avais pas remis suffisamment vite le circuit sur ce fichier mémoire, j'avais mes systèmes mobilisés sur d'autres priorités.

- Et quelles sont vos intentions ? aboya encore le grand Pirate balafré. L'ultimatum de ce Junguel expire dans deux heures. Si vous persistez à m'empêcher d'y aller, envoyez vos commandos !

- C'est compliqué, avoua alors Gander. Le _Logstyr_ a ses lettres de vol en règle, il passe pour un véritable cargo commercial, il est difficile de prouver qu'il est en réalité un appât pillard ! Je ne peux donc ordonner une opération commando et risquer des victimes…

- Le capitaine du _Logstyr_ a introduit une communication, avertit Ark.

- Je la prends.

- Je réduits le délai d'une heure ! menaça Mok Junguel. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! C'est votre commandant contre votre vaisseau !

- Hérésie, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Vous voulez ce cuirassé, la vie de son commandant vous importe peu, il est condamné de toute façon. D'ailleurs, même si le _Pharaon_ se rendait, quel sort réserveriez-vous à son équipage ?

- Mais la capture et la revente sur les marchés, sourit Mok Junguel. Je pensais qu'un Pirate comme vous l'aurait deviné ! Tiens tiens, un balafré, un lien avec mon prisonnier ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, Junguel.

- Aucune importance, le lien du sang se lit sur vos visages ! Aussi, Pirate, regardez une dernière fois votre fils, car le second de ce cuirassé le condamne par son silence !

Albator frémit jusqu'au plus profond de son être alors que deux pillards qui le retenaient fermement par les bras présentaient à la caméra le visage tuméfié d'Alguérande. Le jeune homme fut retiré aussitôt de l'angle de prise de la caméra de la passerelle du _Logstyr_, ne laissant que Mok Junguel face à ses interlocuteurs, même si Gander aurait préféré que son turbulent passager ne se soit pas manifesté dans un sujet qui militairement parlant ne le concernait pas !

- J'ai encore une heure, ça me suffira, conclut le second du _Pharaon_ en mettant fin à la communication.

L'assassinant du regard, Albator quitta la passerelle.

- Et évitez de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré ! jeta le Mécanoïde.

* * *

Mok Junguel tourna la tête vers son prisonnier.

- Tu es donc le fils du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, j'aurais dû le deviner à ton visage. Il n'est plus le sanguinaire Pirate qui nous rendait si fiers tout en nous faisant trembler, mais sa légende demeure ! J'ai donc fait la meilleure prise qui soit. Maintenant je sais que ton père et ton équipage ne te sacrifieront pas ! Tu peux les attendre paisiblement !

- Je ne leur permettrai pas de se lancer dans une opération idiote ! glapit Alguérande. Laissez-moi leur parler, ils obéiront sans provoquer de bain de sang !

- Mais, ça ne m'arrange pas du tout, sourit Mok Junguel. Je veux un massacre, ainsi je ne vendrai que les plus forts !

- De quoi ? ! hoqueta Alguérande.

- Ramenez-le à sa cellule, ordonna Mok Junguel. Et veillez à ce qu'il se tienne tranquille !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Téléporté à son bord, afin de ne pas trop éveiller l'attention du _Logstyr_ par un vol en spacewolf, Albator avait fait le point avec deux interlocuteurs.

- Tu vas y aller, rien ne pourrait bien évidemment te retenir, commenta Toshiro.

- Pour ma part, comme je ne suis pas impliquée dans la confrontation entre le _Pharaon_ et le _Logstyr_, je peux parfaitement envoyer mes commandos, ajouta la colonel de l'_Impérial_.

Albator approuva d'un bref signe de tête.

- Le règlement de la Flotte terrestre n'empêche absolument pas un commando de bord d'aller au secours d'un de ses pairs en difficultés et dans l'incapacité d'appeler à l'aide, fit-il.

Shynovaé fronça les sourcils.

- Et vous, capitaine Albator, quelles sont vos intentions ?

- Bien que l'envie m'en démange, je ne partirai pas à l'assaut du _Logstyr_. Le temps que je progresse, je serais immanquablement repéré et bien évidemment je condamnerais mon fils ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

Shynovaé passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Il n'y a pas meilleur expert en abordages que vous, capitaine. Une suggestion ? pria-t-elle. Tout ce qui importe est de récupérer Alguérande. Je suis à votre écoute. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvée dans un tel cas de figure… J'ai extrait des prisonniers de forteresses sur un sol terrestre, pas d'un cargo, un seul captif… Soyez mon conseiller, je vous en fais la demande officieuse.

- Bien, écoutez-moi ! Nous allons synchroniser l'intervention avec le _Pharaon_, dans les règles de la Flotte ! jeta furieusement le grand Pirate balafré.

* * *

Apparaissant soudain, cernant le cargo et les deux croiseurs pillards, les cuirassés militaires projetèrent leurs frappes simultanées, les missiles perforant les coques en de multiples points soigneusement étudiés et choisis, leur tête s'ouvrant pour libérer du gaz qui envahit en quelques instants tous les niveaux et toutes les coursives jusqu'aux passerelles.

Lancé, le tube d'abordage de l'_Arcadia_ perça les coques du _Logstyr_, à peu de distance de la cellule localisée grâce à sa balise du commandant du _Pharaon_.

Et mû par la plus irrépréhensible des rages, Albator s'élança, ses armes fétiches aux poings, par prudence, bien qu'il sache qu'il ne rencontrerait aucune résistance.

Le cosmogun ayant fait sauter la porte de la cellule, Albator se précipita vers Alguérande, sortant du sac à dos qu'il portait un kit d'assistance respiratoire.

- Inhale, Algie, ça va te faire du bien, murmura-t-il en posant le masque sur le visage de son fils. C'est un mélange spécial, il va dissiper les effets du gaz soporifique.

Après d'interminables instants d'attente, Alguérande eut un frémissement entre les bras de son père, décillant les paupières.

- Papa, tu es venu… souffla-t-il en respirant toujours le gaz revitalisant.

- Je serai toujours là, Algie ! Tu peux te lever, il faut partir, les effets des gaz des missiles ne durent que quelques minutes. Une fois que tu seras sauf à bord du _Pharaon_, nous pourrons atomiser ces pillards !

- Non, il faudra que nous les tenions en respect, le temps d'attendre les vaisseaux pénitentiaires, que les pillards soient capturés, pour ensuite passer en jugement, c'est ainsi que cela fonctionne, gronda machinalement Alguérande en finissant de se ranimer. Mais pour rentrer sur le _Pharaon_ j'aurai besoin de ton appui, papa, j'ai bien trop la tête qui tourne encore.

- Je te tiens, mon garçon.

Debout, le regard encore vague, Alguérande eut un sourire un peu béat.

- Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Mais, j'espère bien !

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de soins des urgences du _Pharaon_, Shynovaé avait trépigné en attendant Gléa la nouvelle médecin-chef Mécanoïde.

- Alguérande ? jeta-t-elle quand la petite brune au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs sortit.

- J'ai soigné ses ecchymoses, posé un baume sur les écorchures, remis la hanche démise en place. Les deux côtes cassées se ressouderont d'elles-mêmes. Il n'a été battu que pour le chantage, pas pour vraiment lui faire du mal.

- Au vu de son état de santé, j'en doute ! siffla Albator. Il a été sévèrement passé à tabac !

Sur le seuil de la clinique du _Pharaon_, il se heurta presque à Gander.

- Oui, j'ai entendu, fit le Mécanoïde. Alguérande a été gratuitement mis à mal ! C'est pour cela que vous avez failli faire exploser le crâne de ce Mok Junguel, les caméras ont suivi tout votre parcours ! ?

- On ne s'en prend pas impunément à l'un de miens ! rugit Albator. Mais je ne peux pas tirer sur un homme inconscient et dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Faites rapport, si ça vous chante, je ne relève pas de la Flotte !

- Capitaine Albator, vous avez sauvé mon ami, je n'ai rien à dire. Et nous livrerons ces trois équipages pillards aux vaisseaux pénitentiaires, comme il se doit. Désolé pour vos envies de massacres !

- Je dois l'accepter, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, admit le grand Pirate balafré.

Mais ce fut d'un œil noir qu'il vit Shynovaé s'être précipitée dans la chambre d'observation pour se pencher au chevet d'Alguérande que les calmants avaient fait sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

L'instant de désolidarisation entre le _Pharaon_ et l'expédition d'exploration menée par Shynovaé était arrivé.

Aussi cette dernière était venue sur le cuirassé d'Alguérande.

- Toi et moi n'allons plus nous revoir avant cinq ans. C'est une certitude. Mais concernant Madaryne et toi, c'est le flou le plus total ! Je suis là, moi, en cet instant ! C'est notre chance, notre unique chance.

La jeune femme caressa doucement la joue de son ami.

- Cinq mois… Ne me dis pas qu'un Mâle Alpha de ta lignée – comme vous dites – peut faire un nœud à sa queue aussi longtemps ? Tu es un homme, je suis une femme, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Et je t'aime, Alguérande ! Je t'ai aimé durant ces années à l'Académie, j'ai été heureuse de ton bonheur. Mais tu es et seras à jamais celui qui aura pris mon cœur !

Shynovaé se mit sur la pointe des orteils pour effleurer les lèvres d'Alguérande.

- Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps. Je t'offre les deux, Algie.

- Mais, tu es mon amie. Je ne t'aime pas ! Et même si je devais rencontrer ton vœu le plus cher, ce serait trahir le serment pur envers la seule femme que j'aime !

Alguérande eut un soupir.

- Bien sûr que tu me mets les sens en feu. Je crois même que tu n'œuvres ainsi que depuis que tu es venue à Heiligenstadt… Tu es une magnifique femme, mais quoi que tu aies fait, je n'aurais pas trahi le souvenir de mon épouse. A quoi donc pensais-tu ? Qu'espérais-tu ? Les Mâles Alphas sont comme les loups, ou les cygnes, ils ont une compagne pour la vie, sauf si la mort les sépare – et Madaryne est en vie, d'une certaine façon.

Alguérande effleura du doigt la joue de la jeune femme.

- Je sais ce que tu attends, mais je ne peux pas te le donner. Je suis désolé. Je suis celui que tu espérais, mais je ne serai pas à toi. Je ne te donnerai pas ces souvenirs de toute une vie. J'ai…

- Tu as Madaryne ! Comment ai-je pu avoir le moindre espoir face à elle, présente ou non ?

Shynovaé se racla la gorge.

- Il ne me reste donc que ma carrière. Et un jour je serai ta générale !

Elle rit, gentiment.

- Et là, je pourrai te donner des ordres que tu ne pourras refuser ! Je t'aime à en crever, Algie. A défaut de toi, tu acceptes de me laisser un souvenir, un peu plus qu'amical ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Alguérande en s'emparant des lèvres de la jeune femme pour un long baiser.

- Merci, Algie. J'avais fini par ne plus en espérer autant…

- Sois prudente durant ces cinq ans d'exploration, hors de toutes nos frontières, souhaita Alguérande. Tu ne disposeras d'aucune assistance…

- Je sais. Mais ça remplit tous mes désirs d'aventure ! Adieu, Alguérande Waldenheim, comme je le savais, le plus merveilleux homme qui existe !

Mais Shynovaé se retirant, Alguérande capta les regards furieux de son père et de Gander qui venus le voir n'avaient assisté qu'au baiser !

- Oh vous deux, foutez-moi la paix, pour une fois, ça me changera ! hurla le jeune homme en leur faisant claquer la porte aux nez !

* * *

Au soir chronologique du bord, Albator était venu avec un plateau supportant une bouteille de digestif et deux verres dans l'appartement de son fils.

- Je peux, Alguérande ?

- Oui, désolé pour mes propos de tout à l'heure… Gander et toi m'avez surpris dans une situation ambiguë, mais il n'y avait rien de répréhensible. Ou plutôt des adieux très poussés entre deux amis.

- Je sais, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai compris. J'ai juste eu peur, pour Mady et toi. Et Shynovaé est une femme accomplie et avec tout ce qu'il faut où il faut, comme c'est visible comme le nez au milieu du visage !

Albator remplit les deux verres ballons, en tendit un à son fils à la chevelure méchée de noir.

- Tu lui as résisté, cela n'a pu qu'être dur. Tu as été fidèle à Madaryne, je ne pourrai jamais être plus fier de toi, Alguérande !

- Heu, papa, quoi qu'il se soit passé, en bien ou en mal, ça ne regarde que moi. Et je n'aurais jamais supporté aucun jugement, quoi que j'aie fait ! Même à toi, je ne t'autorise pas à me juger !

- Mais tu n'as rien fait !

- Mais, maman et toi, vous en étiez tellement certains ! C'est offensant, ulcérant ! Papa, tu n'es plus le bienvenu à mon bord, va-t'en !

- Oui, Alguérande, tu es seul maître à ce bord…


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

- Un goûter ? Je n'ai pas passé l'âge, papa ?

- Du lait, du gâteau à la crème et aux noix, des crêpes au chocolat, des macarons – ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes plus tout cela ! ? rit Albator en faisant asseoir Alguérande dans un fauteuil de son appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tout ce que j'adore…

- Mais, je sais, mon grand garçon ! Régale-toi !

Alguérande demeura crispé dans son siège, se tordant les mains, le regard perdu au loin.

- Elle est partie, elle aussi…

- Il reste tes enfants. Nous, tes parents, glissa Albator.

- Mais je n'ai toujours pas l'autre part de moi-même ! J'y étais promis depuis mes quatorze ans, et elle ses douze ans ! Madaryne est la seule et unique femme de ma vie, à jamais ! Et je ne l'ai pas trahie, en rien…

- Tu as embrassé Shynovaé, releva le grand Pirate balafré.

Albator eut un petit sourire.

- Un baiser d'adieu, ou d'amitié, pour les années passées et celles à venir. Je me suis tellement trompé !

Alguérande eut une mimique mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Je dirais que tu m'as jugé sans appel, non ?

- J'ai redouté le pire, en effet ! Tous ces mois sans Mady, et cette sculpturale Shynovaé se pointant à si bon escient, tentant tout… Ta mère et moi avons eu très peur !

- Je me doute… J'ai craint de faiblir, elle était mon amie, et je l'ai sentie si proche de moi, j'ai eu envie, à Heiligenstadt ou encore durant les semaines de vol jusqu'à Terra IV… Mais et s'il n'y avait qu'une seule femme pour moi !

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir redouté le pire ? plaida humblement Albator.

- Gander et toi le pouviez… Tout tendait tellement à cette issue entre Shyno et moi. Je la plains, elle ne vit que pour sa carrière. Moi, j'ai mes enfants, et je retrouverai un jour leur mère, j'en ai la certitude !

Alguérande soupira, glissant ses lèvres dans le verre de limonade apporté par son père dans son appartement du _Pharaon_.

- La certitude, vraiment ? glissa Albator.

- Non, je ne crois plus… Jamais autant de temps n'a passé… gémit Alguérande. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, mais jamais je n'aurais cédé malgré tout à Shynovaé.

Albator tressaillit.

- Tu as abandonné, Algie ? Mady ?

- Non… Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre des années… Nos enfants…

- Je t'ai espéré, deux ans durant, quand Aldéran t'a emporté, une balle dans le cœur ! rappela le grand Pirate balafré.

- Tu avais la promesse de cet aïeul… Moi, je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher… Je n'en peux plus, à nouveau ! Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps je vais tenir… Et avec cet Unique qui est revenu, c'est trop !

Alguérande soupira.

- Mon garçon, fit tendrement Albator en enlaçant son fils à la chevelure méchée.

- Papa…

* * *

Dans son Sanctuaire cristal, L'Unique tournait comme un dragon en cage.

- Tu es plus proche de moi que jamais, Alguérande ! Tu n'imagines pas à que point je t'ai attendu, depuis tant de temps ! Tu commences à comprendre, ça me plaît ! Bientôt notre affrontement, et ça fera tout exploser, tous nos univers, le tien et le mien !

* * *

Endormi, Alguérande sourit, un rêve agréable comme il n'en avait plus un depuis des mois.

- Madaryne, chuchota-t-il.

Tendant les bras dans le vide, il crut néanmoins sentir et serrer le corps de sa femme, le ramenant contre lui pour de profonds baisers passionnés.

- Mady…

Retrouvant le bonheur dans ses songes, Alguérande se réjouit de la présence de sa femme contre lui, lui présentant leurs jumelles tout juste nées, partageant ce bonheur comme il l'avait espéré.

- Kya et Pya, elles sont là, Madaryne ! Tu m'as donné des merveilles. Et elles t'attendent, tout comme nos grands garçons ! Reviens, Mady, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps… Reviens, Mady, je t'aime et tu es toute ma vie !

Mais la silhouette de dragon de l'Unique envahit les délires d'Alguérande.

- Je suis là, Alguérande. Et tant que j'existerai, tu auras à me combattre et tu ne seras pas en paix !

Et, sur cette menace, le dragon se retira.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Serrant les dents sur les douleurs de son corps malmené, Alguérande s'assit dans le salon de détente attenant au Mess des Officiers.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? s'enquit Gander.

- Je t'en prie.

- Ton père a de nouveau défait ses malles ?

- Oui, je ne peux pas rester longtemps fâché avec lui. On s'est expliqués. Et puis, je vous avais donné toutes les raisons de redouter le pire.

- Nous aurions dû avoir confiance en toi.

Le jeune homme eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Je n'arrête pas de passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Rien d'étonnant, finalement, à ce que l'Unique n'arrive pas à trouver le moment propice pour me choper ! persifla-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers sa tasse de café, grimaça, aussi le lhorois la lui passa.

- Merci. Enfin, maintenant, mon père et toi pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, la flottille d'expédition de Shynovaé est loin !

- Et nous, nous allons vers Tumélor. Une escale de dix jours pour que tout l'équipage puisse souffler. Une halte qui promet d'être sans histoire !

Alguérande jeta un coup d'œil ironique à son second.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois sérieusement à ta dernière phrase.

- Avec toi dans les parages, en effet, on peut émettre de sérieux doutes quant à cette affirmation ! concéda le Mécanoïde. Tu as été passer un check-up auprès de Gléa ?

- Les hématomes se résorbent. Le processus de guérison suit son cours.

- Tu as quand même été bien arrangé, reprit Gander. Junguel ne voulait pas te tuer, dans un premier temps, mais ses hommes ne se sont pas retenus non plus !

Le second du _Pharaon_ se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne pouvais pas te sortir de là, commandant. Le cuirassé et l'équipage primaient sur toi. Ma seule option véritable était d'entamer le combat !

- Je sais. Je connais le règlement aussi bien que toi ! Tu aurais commis une erreur, lourdement sanctionnée, si tu avais tenté de me récupérer !

Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

- C'était une tâche pour un Pirate !

- Oui, j'aurais dû me servir de son statut d'électron libre… La programmation « retors » n'est pas encore téléchargée en moi.

Alguérande aurait bien aimé s'étirer, mais c'était un mouvement trop rude encore pour ses muscles noués.

- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de provoquer l'affrontement avec l'Unique, afin d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes ? interrogea le lhorois après un moment de silence durant lequel le jeune homme avait fini son café.

- Plus j'y songe, plus je me dis que ça pourrait être la meilleure des solutions. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre, que ce soit pour Madaryne ou pour ce lézard ! L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de sa puissance, et je n'ai aucune envie de filer au suicide, pour une fois ! Alveyron l'a dit à mon père : il ne va plus se mêler de rien, et Pouchy est pacifique.

- Il y a tes autres amis, remarqua Gander.

- Ce n'est pas davantage leur combat ! gronda le jeune homme à la chevelure méchée de noir. C'est entièrement le mien, pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement !

Alguérande se leva, fit quelques pas jusqu'à une colonne, en saisit la tenture pour la triturer.

- Tu sais, Gander. C'est à Terra IV que ça m'a frappé : l'Unique est dragon.

- Et alors ?

Alguérande massa machinalement son épaule.

- J'ai des ailes de dragon ! Et s'il y avait un rapport ?

Le Mécanoïde eut un petit rire.

- Quoi, tu aurais un troisième père ? Ou un autre demi-frère ? !

- Je m'y perds, tout simplement, Gander ! soupira Alguérande, épuisé au possible.

- Vas te reposer, fit doucement le second du _Pharaon_. Je vais veiller sur le cuirassé.

- Merci, souffla le jeune homme en quittant la salle à pas lents.

* * *

Le sommeil étant venu comme une chape de plomb, Alguérande avait sombré profondément sitôt la tête sur l'oreiller.

Madaryne, l'Unique, Mok Junguel avaient opéré une véritables sarabande dans ses cauchemars, ce qu'il fit qu'il se réveilla encore plus éreinté qu'il ne s'était couché, une désagréable constante depuis des mois !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Gléa, la médecin-cheffe du _Pharaon_ avait soigneusement examiné son patient.

- Je vous mets au repos complet, commandant !

- Hors de question, glapit ce dernier.

- Vous n'allez plus tenir bien longtemps dans ces conditions, objecta la Mécanoïde, la mine soucieuse.

- Je dors comme un bébé, tenta encore d'argumenter Alguérande.

- Oui, mais ces heures de sommeil ne vous reposent nullement, poursuivit Gléa avec une obstination toute mécanique ! Vous, vous êtes Humain, vous ne pouvez pas mener votre organisme biologique au-delà de ses limites.

Alguérande eut une mimique dubitative.

- Mes songes ne sont que tourments. Ce n'est pas en me privant de mes obligations professionnelles que ça va y changer grand-chose ! remarqua-t-il non sans bon sens.

- En effet. Mais vous pourrez dormir tout votre saoul, et donc avec plus de chances d'avoir de véritables plages de repos, continua la médecin-cheffe alors qu'il finissait de se rhabiller.

- Croyez-moi, je sais d'où me viennent ces délires. Me condamner à l'inaction ne servira à rien. Contentez-vous de me filer de quoi tenir le coup !

- Je ne vous dis pas comment diriger ce cuirassé, ne m'intimez pas ce que j'ai à faire, glissa doucement mais fermement Gléa.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Avec la concentration des somnifères que je vous ai déjà prescrits, vous ne devriez plus être assailli de cauchemars ! se récria-t-elle.

- D'où le fait que tout votre savoir ne peut pas m'être entièrement utile en ces circonstances, fit le jeune homme, sans aucune ironie.

- Est-ce que ça a un lien avec… vos talents particuliers ?

- Directement !

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas programmée pour croire à ces histoires, s'excusa la Mécanoïde. Moi, je constate que vous n'êtes pas loin de l'épuisement complet ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, vous finirez en arrêt maladie !

- Je ne peux pas faire ce plaisir au général Hurmonde, murmura Alguérande. Si vous me signez cette suspension, là c'est sûr que je ne commanderai plus jamais le _Pharaon_, ou un autre cuirassé de la Flotte terrestre !

- Ces considérations ne peuvent influer sur mon jugement.

- Dr Gléa, allez vous entretenir avec le lieutenant Oxymonth. Il est Mécanoïde, comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, et il me connaît depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il se pourrait que sa vision des choses puisse vous faire réaliser l'entièreté de la situation, et non uniquement le point de vue strictement médical. Je vous en prie.

La médecin-cheffe réfléchit un moment.

- Cette requête me semble raisonnable. Je vais voir si le lieutenant Oxymonth a un peu de temps à m'accorder. En attendant, retournez à votre appartement, j'irai vous faire part de ma décision courant de la journée.

- Merci, Gléa.

* * *

Dans un premier temps, la harpe de Clio semblait avoir apaisé Alguérande qui s'était allongé dans un canapé et s'était endormi aussi rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Mais le jeune homme s'était également rapidement agité, frissonnant des pieds à la tête, se retournant et se retournant, les lèvres cependant fermées sur ses gémissements.

Son père jeta un regard désolé à la Jurassienne.

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, pour l'apaiser ? pria-t-il.

- J'ai déjà essayé. Tu m'as envoyé tant de fois à son chevet ces derniers temps ! Les hallucinations envoyées par l'Unique sont tellement puissantes, il me fait barrage ! Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, remarqua la Jurassienne.

- Et tu ne perçois pas l'Unique, ajouta le grand Pirate balafré.

- Pas le moindre frémissement ! C'est incompréhensible et inquiétant au possible !

Après qu'elle se soit annoncée, les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent sur la médecin-cheffe du _Pharaon_.

- Puis-je vous demander de vous retirer, j'ai à m'entretenir un instant avec mon patient ?

* * *

Bien qu'il ait plaidé en ce but, le second du _Pharaon_ glissa un regard inquiet vers le fauteuil de son commandant. Il se retint cependant d'aller vers lui, sachant que l'autorité du jeune homme à bord était plus fragile que jamais au vu de son état de santé !

Gléa s'approche du lhorois.

- Je vais bientôt devoir la prendre, cette décision, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais… Je crois qu'il le supportera encore moins que son actuel état de faiblesse généralisée.

A la stupéfaction et à la terreur de ceux de la passerelle, l'Unique se matérialisa soudain dans la mer d'étoiles, juste devant la tour de commandement.

- Alguérande, je t'attends sur Terra IV. L'heure est venue !

- J'arrive ! jeta le jeune homme en ouvrant ses ailes de dragon avant de disparaître.

- C'était quoi, ça ? piailla littéralement Gléa à l'adresse de Gander.

- Les talents particuliers de notre commandant.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Alors qu'il se tenait auprès de la rivière avec Terswhine, Pouchy avait bondi sur ses pieds.

- Tu l'as ressenti, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, un terrible bouleversement du monde surnaturel. Et celui-là t'est familier.

- C'est le même que l'autre jour : l'Unique. Et s'il est revenu, c'est qu'il veut son combat contre Alguérande ! Et mon frère n'est certainement pas loin…

- Dans ces conditions, toi tu restes ici ! intima la Sorcière d'Orishmir en le retenant fermement par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas arrêté mon père quand il est venu s'informe d'Algie, l'autre fois. Tu ne me stopperas pas aujourd'hui !

- Quoi, tu aurais l'intention de te dresser contre moi ? remarqua la blonde créature.

- Pour Algie, je ferais tout !

- Mais tu n'es pas un guerrier. Tu ne l'as jamais et tu ne le seras jamais !

- Je peux transmettre mon énergie à Alguérande. Et s'il me voit, il saura qu'il a mon entier soutien !

Terswhine caressa tendrement la joue de son époux.

- Comme s'il pouvait l'ignorer. Ici, c'est Terra IV, ton aura est partout. Algie n'a nul besoin de ta présence physique. Et ça pourrait être très dangereux !

- Je ne comprends dès lors pas un instant le choix du terrain de l'Unique ! Quant à moi, je sais me protéger.

- Et je veillerai sur toi d'ici, mon tendre et déterminé Pouch' !

Après un baiser, Pouchy ouvrit ses ailes de papillon et disparut0

* * *

Le dragon était déjà bien campé sur ses quatre pattes, sa queue cinglant l'air, quand Alguérande se matérialisa.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Je pensais pourtant que tu trépignais d'impatience de cette confrontation depuis des mois ? !

- Et tu as parfaitement choisi ton moment pour cela, grinça le jeune homme. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été plus faible depuis des mois !

- Ni plus en colère ? ironisa l'Unique.

- Bien sûr !

- La rage est très bonne conseillère.

- Non, je ne crois pas, mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour ne pas finir de m'effondrer !

- C'est très bien, je n'aurais pu espérer mieux ! rugit de contentement le dragon écarlate !

Bien que ses jambes tremblent d'épuisement sous lui, Alguérande tenta de faire bonne figure, et illusion autant que possible quant à son véritable état physique – bien qu'il doute tromper le dragon.

- Ne crois cependant pas que ce sera suffisant pour que je bascule de ton côté ! menaça-t-il. J'ai déjà expérimenté le Mal, je n'y succomberai plus jamais, tout comme Pouchy. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, tu n'aurais jamais dû opter pour ce terrain. C'est le Sanctuaire de mon petit frère, ça t'affaiblit donc et moi ça me renforce !

- Tu pourrais avoir tous les Sanctuaires amis auprès de toi en ce moment, tu n'atteindrais pas le quart de ma puissance ! souligna encore le dragon. Tu as mené bien des combats depuis toutes ces années, mais celui-ci est peut-être celui…

- … de trop ? J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je t'avais prévenu : je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me mesurer à toi. Cet engagement, c'est toi seul qui l'as voulu.

Alguérande eut un petit rire sans joie.

- Depuis le temps que tu aurais pu me vaporiser d'un claquement de mâchoire. Je ne comprends rien à ta façon de raisonner ! J'étais supposé avoir l'esprit tordu, mais tu me surpasses de très loin !

Les ailes du dragon battirent encore un peu plus bien qu'il demeure au sol.

- Et pourtant, nous nous ressemblons tant, je t'assure ! reprit l'Unique. Tu as tellement cogité dans ta petite d'Humain, je suis certain que tu es parvenu à certaines conclusions, pas vrai ?

- Quelques-unes, admit Alguérande en passant les mains dans ses mèches fauves méchées de noir.

Il eut même l'esquisse d'un véritable sourire qui éclaira son visage creusé par la fatigue.

- Il se pourrait même que je sache comment te terrasser, et ce en dépit de toutes les prévisions !

- Algie, je suis là ! lança Pouchy en apparaissant, mais à bonne distance malgré tout, aussi courageux que prudent ! Mon Sanctuaire te bénit… Mais tu n'as aucune chance !

- Comme à chaque confrontation ! Il me faudra donc me surpasser… Et, effectivement, j'aurai bien besoin du soutien de ton Sanctuaire !

- La Reine des Sylvidres est en prières pour toi. Et les zoness ont décollé et sont prêts à fondre sur ce lézard, au cas où… renseigna Pouchy.

- Des insectes, commenta le dragon avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un haussement dédaigneux des épaules. Je peux te l'assurer, toi qui t'appelles Pouchy, que si ton aîné marqué du sceau de la rage ne peut me battre, aucune force ne le pourra en ce monde !

L'Unique rit encore à gorge déployée, ce qui se traduisit en rugissements alors que des étincelles commençaient à apparaître au fond de sa gueule.

Pouchy eut un soupir.

- Est-ce que tu réalises que tu tournes en boucle, grand lézard ! jeta-t-il avec colère et impuissance. Alguérande accomplit miracle après miracle ! Je suis certain qu'il en ira de même en ce jour.

Le dragon secoua la tête en un signe négatif.

- Bien, j'aurai du public, ça me va ! Ensuite, je m'occuperai de toi, blondinet, puisqu'il est de notoriété publique que tu ne te bats pas !

L'Unique se tourna encore une fois vers Alguérande qui donnait l'impression de devoir s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre.

- Ça ne va pas te motiver encore un chouya que je menace ton cadet ?

- Pouchy sait très bien se protéger.

Le dragon se redressa à deux reprises, venant ensuite heurter le sol de tout son poids sur ses pattes avant, provoquant d'inquiétants soubresauts.

Il ouvrit ensuite grand la gueule, crachant son feu incandescent sur Alguérande.

- Alguérande, réagis, défends-toi ! J'arrive !

Mais avant que Pouchy ne puisse se porter à son secours, le souffle brûlant avait enveloppé son aîné à la chevelure fauve méchée de noir.

- Algie !

Pétrifié, le regard écarquillé, Pouchy ne put que voir Alguérande en flammes.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

_ Pétrifié, le regard écarquillé, Pouchy ne put que voir Alguérande en flammes._

Mais ce dernier ne se tordait pas de douleurs. Les flammes ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas attaquer sa chair.

La mine un peu surprise, Alguérande fixa ses mains autour desquelles des flammèches s'enroulaient. Il sourit, infiniment serein.

- Et voilà, mon Pouch', c'était simple, finalement !

- L'Unique ? Il a disparu !

Alguérande se dirigea vers son cadet, s'arrêtant devant lui.

- Tout comme le Monarque, il était une partie de moi, d'où son apparence de dragon ! C'était une coïncidence trop évidente que pour ne pas éclater aux yeux !

- Et tes mèches noires ont disparu ! commenta Pouchy en passant les doigts dans la chevelure fauve de son aîné.

Pouchy écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu étais l'Unique ? Ou plutôt il était toi ? Comment est-ce possible, tu avais déjà été le Monarque !

- Oui, comment tout cela a-t-il pu être possible ? questionna à son tour Albator à l'adresse de ses fils.

- Le Monarque était ma détresse d'enfant. L'Unique était ma rage d'adulte, l'expression de toutes mes frustrations, de mes impuissances. Il était le grand dragon, alors que moi je dispose juste de ses ailes ! expliqua Alguérande tout en savourant un bienvenu verre de red bourbon.

- Mais que cherchait-il, quel était son but ? insista son père.

- Il voulait m'aider…

- De quoi ? s'étranglèrent Albator, Pouchy, Clio et Gander, présent à bord du cuirassé vert touché de rouge du premier.

- Pour faire disparaître le Monarque, ce fut l'amour des miens qui m'a sauvé, et j'ai fait la paix avec ces années de chagrins et de souffrances. Pour surpasser l'Unique, je devais accepter de ne pas toujours gagner, de perdre volontairement sans avoir tenté de seulement me défendre. Et c'est uniquement ainsi que je pouvais apaiser la colère qu'engendrait une autre forme de peurs.

Le jeune homme eut un franc sourire qui contrastait avec le masque de fatigue qui marquait son visage.

- Je suis complet, d'une certaine façon. Je ne me ferai plus déborder désormais par un pouvoir qui m'avait été donné trop tôt, trop vite, et trop puissant pour mon âge !

- Il était nécessaire de passer par une épreuve aussi inhumaine ? se récria Albator.

- Je crains bien que oui.

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai surtout pas eu le choix !

Son père se leva alors pour venir lui étreindre les épaules.

- Ce dragon ne t'a peut-être pas causé la moindre brûlure, mais tu es toujours au bord de l'épuisement complet !

- Oui, et je dois d'ailleurs retourner sur Terra IV. Peut-être que maintenant je vais pouvoir atteindre Madaryne et la ramener…

Bien que flageolant sur ses jambes, Alguérande se redressa et disparut une fois de plus.

Albator jeta un coup d'œil à Pouchy qui répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête.

* * *

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, Alguérande était tombé à genoux l'Arbre de Vie.

Les larmes inondèrent ses joues.

- J'ai atteint la plénitude de mon contrôle, mais je ne perçois toujours rien de toi, Madaryne ! Où es-tu donc, mon cœur, où erres-tu sans que je ne puisse rien pour toi ?

Le jeune homme à la crinière fauve soupira.

- Je viens d'accepter le fait que je ne puisse pas réaliser tous les miracles attendus de moi ou que j'espère. C'est un peu trop frais pour que je le mette en pratique ! Madaryne, je t'attends depuis des mois, devoir atteindre ma plénitude a aussi eu raison de mes dernières forces et elles ne sont toujours pas suffisantes pour que je puisse te rendre à nos enfants ! J'ai tellement honte, Mady. Je me sens si méprisable, je te déçois une fois de plus… J'ai sauvé de parfaits inconnus, des êtres dont je ne connaîtrai jamais l'existence, et je n'arrive même plus à faire entrer mon âme en résonnance avec la tienne… Je peux passer ma vie à t'attendre, mais nos enfants ont tellement besoin de toi, ils ne pourront pas supporter encore bien longtemps ton absence !

Des poings, il frappa rageusement le sol, s'y déchirant la peau, mais totalement incapable de percevoir la douleur des chairs sanguinolentes.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, il hurla, encore et encore.


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Se pliant pour une fois à un mode de voyage normal, Pouchy avait été amené sur Terra IV par le spacewolf de son père.

- Mais, si tu me dis qu'Alguérande est à l'Arbre de Vie, pourquoi nous dirigeons-nous vers la demeure de Torien ?

- Parce qu'il m'a demandé de passer avant !

- Et pourquoi je ne suis pas inclus dans vos pensées ? Ça m'éviterait de passer pour un idiot ! ?

- Je ne crois pas que tu apprécierais… avoua Pouchy en évitant de regarder son père.

- Comme si je n'avais pas fait le tour de vos mauvaises surprises, depuis toutes ses années, maugréa Albator. Plus rien ne peut me surprendre !

Parvenu au dôme vitrail de Torien, comme il s'y attendait, le grand Pirate balafré se retrouva prié de demeurer dehors tandis que le cadet blond de ses enfants se rendait auprès de la projection physique de l'Arbre de Vie.

Bien que le moment ne prête pas à rire, Pouchy ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un gloussement.

- Tu me demandes en mariage, Torien ? Bien que je doive reconnaître que ta bague est plus qu'inconfortable.

De fait, le jeune homme blond considéra un moment à sa main droite les quatre anneaux scellés entre eux qui reliaient l'espèce de longue bague lui conférant une prise parfaite, chaque anneau surmonté d'une perle noire couronnée elle-même de piques rétractiles.

- C'est une arme ! se plaignit Pouchy. Et il n'est pas dans ma nature de…

- Je le sais, c'est moi qui t'ai tout enseigné !

- Et à quoi donc cela peut-il bien me servir ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit !

- Il le faudra pourtant bien. Et tu auras à ne pas hésiter et à frapper avec succès du premier coup !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je vais t'expliquer. Tu n'as pas de temps à perdre !

_ Des poings, Alguérande frappa rageusement le sol, s'y déchirant la peau, mais totalement incapable de percevoir la douleur des chairs sanguinolentes._

_ Rejetant la tête en arrière, il hurla, encore et encore._

A quelques mètres du jeune homme, son père et son frère assistaient le cœur déchiré à sa détresse.

Pouchy eut un regard pour l'Arbre de Vie.

- Il réagit, il va s'ouvrir.

- Et, c'est bon ? souffla Albator que la mine fermée et sombre de Pouchy ne le rassurait nullement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait empirer, répondit le jeune homme blond.

Le tronc de l'Arbre vibrant et s'ouvrant sur une niche, Alguérande s'était légèrement redressé, observant le phénomène, comme si lui-même ne parvenait pas à croire qu'on allait enfin lui rendre celle qui avait été confiée des mois auparavant !

* * *

Albator tressaillit.

- Mais l'alvéole est vide !

Pouchy inclina positivement la tête.

- Une entité s'est emparée d'elle, renseigna-t-il alors.

- Pourquoi, elle ne dispose d'aucun pouvoir ! protesta encore Albator.

- Elle est la femme d'Algie, c'est suffisant… Et qui que ce soit, il sait qu'elle est son meilleur bouclier, tout en finissant d'achever Alguérande ! souffla Pouchy.

- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! se récria son père.

- Oui, Torien vient de me l'expliquer.

- En ce cas, fais vite ! pria Albator.

Pouchy se dirigea alors vers Alguérande qui semblait pétrifié devant la niche vide.

Levant le poing droit, il l'abattit sur la nuque de son aîné à la crinière fauve faisant jaillir le sang.

Albator s'était alors précipité vers ses fils, s'agenouillant auprès d'Alguérande.

- Pouchy, tu l'as tué !

- Oui, se contenta de répondre paisiblement ce dernier.

- Mais pourquoi ! ?

- C'était la seule chose à faire. Madaryne est dans un monde où les vivants ne peuvent pas accéder. Maintenant, Alguérande peut rejoindre cet univers, la chercher, et si possible la ramener.

De fait, l'étincelle de vie qui quitta le corps d'Alguérande se glissa dans l'alvéole qui se referma aussitôt.

- Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Nous devons attendre qu'ils reviennent.

- Mais Algie n'a fait que cela depuis des mois ! protesta le grand Pirate balafré. C'est reparti pour un tour ! ?

- Oui, laissa tomber Pouchy, décomposé à présent.

- Je le sens très mal… confessa alors son père. Est-ce que cette fois Alguérande a une chance de réussir ?

- Je ne sais même pas où il est ! gémit Pouchy. Papa, j'ai tellement peur !

- Moi aussi…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le spacewolf décollait pour rejoindre le _Pharaon_ et l'_Arcadia_ qui se trouvaient toujours en orbite de Terra IV.

FIN


End file.
